Dino Crisis
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Sequel to A Second Chance. It was supposed to be just another simple mission...
1. Chapter 1

The next installment of Toushiro's adventures with the great saiyan prince Vegeta. Sequel to _A Second Chance_

* * *

><p><strong>The Mission<strong>

A scientist by the name of Izaya Kirk was thought to have died in the explosion that created the Bounts. But a few days ago the Stealth Force came back with some disturbing news. Kirk was alive and in the world of the living. He was believed to be conducting some kind of experiments that could potentially be a danger to the living souls of earth. Along with this report, there were reports of military operatives disappearing. So, Head-Captain Yamamoto assigned three of his best Soul Reapers to the mission. They were Squad 6 captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Squad 10 captain Toushiro Hitsugaya who was bringing his second lieutenant Vegeta along as well. Along with these three there were two others that would be working with them with one already on the island posing as a researcher. The one who was already on the island was a Soul Reaper named Lee Hintaro. The other was Kusoto Mantana. Their mission: search Ibis Island for any signs of Dr. Kirk, bring him back alive and recover any data on his research. Vegeta was in charge of hacking the computer systems and recovering any data he could find, while Byakuya, Kusoto and Toushiro were in charge of searching the facility and securing the doc.

It was supposed to be just another simple mission...


	2. Chapter 2

Key Note: If it's _italic_, that means it's over the communicators.

* * *

><p><strong> No Longer Routine<strong>

Toushiro: "What exactly are these things, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "A special type of communicator that Bulma made! They allow us to talk to each other over any distance and be used to locate each other! It's easy really! All you have to do is press the button!"

The helicopter ride was a bit intense for Byakuya and Kusoto. They had never been on a helicopter before unlike Vegeta and Toushiro. The island that they were going to had no other way for them to arrive. They chose the dead of night to conceal their arrival. The three Soul Reapers were wearing special Gigai's that aloud them to use their Zanpakutos. In fact they looked exactly like they did in the Soul Society. On the ride over to Ibis Island, Vegeta showed them how to use the communicators. Lee Hintaro was already on the island. He was posing as a researcher. Lee had a communicator of his own and already knew how to use it. In minutes the three Soul Reapers had the communicators figured out. Just in time too as the island was just ahead. The pilot informed them that they were just now over the drop-off location. Byakuya Kuchiki was assigned the mission leader. Although everyone else had their own parts to do, he was in charge and his way of doing things was very different from most of the other captains. Byakuya opened the door and Vegeta peered out over the land.

Vegeta: "Looks like we got some turbulence!"

Byakuya: "Once you hit the ground, head strait for the designated point!"

Byakuya turned on the timer of his communicator and gave everyone the signal. Byakuya, Vegeta, Toushiro and Kusoto all jumped out and started their decent. But there was a dense fog above the island and they all lost sight of one another. Nine minutes passed. Byakuya and Toushiro were able to stay together and they were now just waiting on Vegeta and Kusoto. Only seconds after Byakuya checked the time, Vegeta finally arrived.

Vegeta: "Sorry I'm late."

Byakuya: "It's time. Let's move out."

The Squad 6 captain began to move off towards the military base. Toushiro quickly looked around for Kusoto Mantana, but there was no sign of him.

Toushiro: "What about Mantana?"

Byakuya: "Forget him. Time's up."

Vegeta: "Wait, what?"

But Byakuya left. Vegeta and Toushiro just looked at one another before following him. Meanwhile Kusoto was deep in the jungle, miles away from the others. He was startled by the sound of thunder that seemed to be getting closer to him. He realized that the sound was coming from footsteps, and big ones. He shined a light through the vegetation. A moment later, he started running! Something was coming after him! He ran as fast as he could! Above the trees, birds flew away as something crashed through the jungle... Something big. It had it's eye on Kusoto as the Soul Reaper ran for his life! Then it came into view, a gigantic beast with a head the size of a truck and a massive body with tiny arms! The beast crashed through the jungle like it was nothing. Then, Kusoto did the one thing he shouldn't have... He stopped and looked back. The last thing Kusoto saw was a mouth with teeth the size of a banana. The Soul Reaper was killed instantly as the beast's jaws closed on him. It swallowed its kill whole before roaring into the night. The moon lit up the night over the military facility. At the back gate, Byakuya, Vegeta and Toushiro stood ready to get the mission underway. The two captains and one lieutenant were not aware that they had just lost their team member.

Byakuya: "Ok, this is the first check point. Play-time is officially over."

The Squad 6 captain turned around and looked beyond the gate. A guard house was stationed right next to the gate. But something was not right.

Byakuya: "Something's wrong. The lights in the guard house are out."

Vegeta: "Um maybe this has been a wild night of partying for the guards. You know... A little song and dance."

Byakuya just shook his head.

Vegeta: "I wasn't being serious."

The Squad 6 captain walked up to the gate with the saiyan right behind him.

Byakuya: "Stay here, junior. Leave the guards to me."

Byakuya opened the gate and entered the yard, leaving Vegeta and Toushiro behind.

Vegeta: "Did you hear what he just called me?"

Toushiro: "Forget about it, Vegeta. Let's just let him handle this."

Moments later, a buzz was heard from the communicators. Byakuya was letting them know it was safe.

Toushiro: "All clear. Let's go."

Toushiro and Vegeta both entered the yard.

Vegeta: "Ok, let's do this! I'll infiltrate the facility and occupy the control room on the first floor. I should have access to all the security systems from there. I'll let you know the second I do!"

Without another word, Vegeta dashed inside the base. Toushiro felt confident that Vegeta had his part of the mission handled so he concentrated on securing the area. He checked the guard house but it was deserted. Shattered glass laid outside, a sign of a struggle. The silence that came with the dead of night gave Toushiro an eerie feel.

Toushiro: *Something's not right.*

The young captain found Byakuya examining something on the ground next to a steel fence, but what was odd about that was that the steel fence had a huge hole in it like something had smashed its way through with tremendous force! But then again, Byakuya was capable of that too.

Toushiro: "Let me guess... Some of your handy work, right?"

Byakuya picked up a shotgun shell next to a patch of blood.

Byakuya: "Still warm. These guards were shooting at something very recently."

Toushiro: "Who were they fighting?"

Byakuya: "This wasn't much of a fight. I don't think these guards hit anything before getting sliced and diced. Whatever it was, ripped through that steel fence."

Toushiro: "I'll keep my eyes and ears alert, but I still say you've could have done this."

Byakuya: "Very funny. While we wait for your lieutenant to do his part, continue to sweep the area."

Byakuya went back to examining the scene. Toushiro continued to search the area too, but not before mocking the Squad 6 captain's attitude. The young captain got along well with nearly all of the other captains but that still didn't mean that there were not some he'd rather not work with if it can be helped. Byakuya was one of them. The man was a noble but his attitude was frustrating at times. Toushiro went inside the storage garage in front of the guard house. He searched the place high and low for anything that looked useful. Of course, being as small as he is didn't help. On a shelf at the very back, the young captain found a key with the words 'Backup Generator Area/ Ground Level' carved into it. It was the only thing that he found of any interest in there so Toushiro left the garage with the key tucked away in his kimono. Byakuya was still examining the ground so Toushiro figured to leave him. There was nothing else in the area that he could get to at the moment so the young captain decided to go to the area that the key he found was to. But as he got to the gate, there was a buzz on his communicator.

_Vegeta: "Vegeta here... I'm in. The place is deserted though, I have a really bad feeling about this."_

Toushiro: "How's the situation on your end?"

_Vegeta: "I don't know what's been going on but... It looks like all the power in the facility's been cut."_

Toushiro: "Same here."

_Vegeta: "As long as that's the situation, there's not a lot I can do. See if you can gain access to the backup generators on the ground level."_

Toushiro: "Can do."

Just as Toushiro was about to open the gate, Byakuya came up to him.

Toushiro: "What are you doing here?"

Byakuya: "I caught the last part of your conversation."

Toushiro: "By the way, I found a key."

The second Toushiro pulled out the key from his kimono, Byakuya snatched it out of his hand.

Byakuya: "Give it here. Let's head outside."

Byakuya left and headed for the gate to the left of the guard house. Toushiro shortly followed him. As Toushiro was walking through the Backyard gate, Byakuya was already leaving the second one. Toushiro moaned at the other captain's patience level. The way they ran their squads were completely different, so why Yamamoto sent them was a mystery. Toushiro walked to the gate that said 'Passageway to the Backup Generator'. After opening and walking through, he noticed that Byakuya was already way ahead of him. The passageway was long and winding. A tall steel fence on both sides. On the right of the fence, multiple crates. On the left, a sheer drop to the ocean below. Toushiro walked down the path calmly. As he turned a corner, he ran into Byakuya again... And a dead body that had been ripped in half.

Toushiro: "That's disgusting."

Byakuya: "This guy's been eviscerated! Something tore his intestine straight out."

When the young captain took a closer look at the body, he saw what looked like teeth marks.

Toushiro: "Tooth marks... It had to be some kind of animal."

Byakuya: "Let's keep moving."

Byakuya walked off while Toushiro continued to examine the body. The tooth marks looked familiar to him somehow. But he then decided it would have to wait, he had to get the power on for Vegeta. When Toushiro turned the corner, he saw Byakuya standing there.

Byakuya: "I'll stand guard here. You go inside and take a look around."

With a nod, Toushiro went inside the Backup Generator room. The generator was defiantly off as there was no sound at all. On the other side were the batteries that were needed to start the generator up. But they had been rearranged. Not a problem, Toushiro loved puzzles... The harder they were, the more fun he had. This puzzle was simple however and he solved it in seconds. With the batteries in place, the young captain pulled down the switches. With the switches turn on, the generator started up and a hum filled the room. Having turned on the generator and supplying power to the facility, Toushiro turned around and started to make his way back outside. But suddenly, there was the unmistakeable sound of a struggle going on outside and a cry from Byakuya.

Toushiro: "Byakuya?"

Something has happened all right! Without a second to waste, Toushiro rushed outside! Outside, the young captain saw what was left of the struggle. Some blood patches marked the ground where Byakuya was standing last. Suddenly there was a thud and a hiss. Grabbing the hilt of his sword, Toushiro readied himself when he saw a hole in the fence. He walked over to it and kneeled down.

Toushiro: "Byakuya!"

As Toushiro shouted for Byakuya, he was unaware of what else was hearing him. When the boy slowly backed away from the fence, he made a horrifying discovery. The body of the guard had been dragged away! Suddenly, there was the unmistakable sound of something running across the crates behind the steel fence! Just as Toushiro looked up and drew his sword, a creature leaped down in front of him with a hiss!

Toushiro: "A dinosaur!"

Toushiro backed away from it, knowing that he had seen this type of dinosaur before but he couldn't remember where at the moment. With another hiss from the beast, the boy made a run for it with the dinosaur hot on his tail! There was no way he was going to face a dinosaur without knowing what it was! Toushiro made it to the gate and slammed the gate behind him! Just as he headed back to the guard house, he heard another hiss and turned just in time to see the beast leap over the fence with little effort! The boy made a mad dash for the other gate and slammed it shut just as the dinosaur rammed into the gate! The force from the impact sent Toushiro to the ground hard, but the young captain quickly got to his feet and waited for the beast's next move! But the fence for this gate was twice the height of the one the creature had jumped. The dinosaur roared in anger before running off into the night. Just then, Toushiro's communicator beeped.

_Vegeta: "Good news! I got the control system back online! What's the situation over there?"_

Toushiro: "It's Byakuya! I lost him!"

_Vegeta: "Ha! So what's the bad news? Did you run into some guards?"_

Toushiro: "You're not going to believe this!"

_Vegeta: "Try me."_

Toushiro: "Well.. He was attacked by some kind of... Dinosaur!"

_Vegeta: "Hoo hoooo! Now that's a good one, Toushiro! So... Who was it, little buddy?"_

Toushiro: "THIS IS NOT A JOKE, YOU IDOIT! I WAS JUST ATTACKED BY A BIG ASS LIZARD!"

_Vegeta: "For real, what's going on out there? A-All right, head over to the control room and we'll sort this whole thing out."_


	3. Chapter 3

Key Note: If it's _italic_, that means it's over the communicators.

* * *

><p><strong>Reunion and DDK Discs<strong>

Thanks to Lee, they already had a basic layout of the facility on their communicators mapping system. Toushiro could see Vegeta's position and headed for him. He ran into the military training base. As he walked down the hallway and turned the corner, he jumped and grabbed the hilt of his sword again as he heard the sound of an animal coming from somewhere. It was a sound that he had heard Vegeta make a few times before. It sounded similar to what a horse sounds like when it snorts, only coming from deep within the throat. Toushiro looked around carefully but didn't see anything. He continued down the hallway but kept his hand on his sword since he would hear the noise every once in a while. He remembered where he had seen the dinosaur that chased him from the Backup Generator. It was the same as Vegeta's raptor form, but at the same time much different. Toushiro came to the end of the hallway where he was blocked by a security laser-like shutter. He couldn't get to the door behind it until Vegeta had time to completely hack into the system which would take time even for him. But on the floor in front of him was the cover of an air-vent. Toushiro looked up and saw a rope hanging down from the air-vent. Vegeta had left it there for him. The young captain climbed on the rope and climbed his way up to the ventilation shaft. There was just enough room for him to stand up straight and move around comfortably. Looking at the map again he followed the chamber and stopped at the first air-vent he came across. This was the one that would take him down to the hallway just outside Vegeta's position. He climbed down and stood there for a moment, his ears focused on any hint of unusual sounds. He'd most likely hear something before he'd see it. Only the hum of the lights were entering his ears so he followed his map to the door that would open into Control Room 1F and Vegeta. Slowly opening the door, Toushiro entered the room. The moment he entered, he met Vegeta's left hand pointing right at him. A second later, the saiyan put his hand down.

Vegeta: "Sorry, Toushiro. Can never be too careful."

Toushiro: "I hear ya."

Toushiro looked around the room. There was an elevator opposite of the door and both sides of the room had security equipment on them. Vegeta was operating left side while the monitors on the right side were buzzing with static.

Toushiro: "So what's the status?"

Vegeta: "This security system is a snap for me, real amateur stuff."

The saiyan prince stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at Toushiro.

Vegeta: "So let me get this straight... You were attacked by a dinosaur?"

Toushiro: "Yeah, it looked like your raptor form only well..."

Vegeta: "Meaner?"

Toushiro: "That's one way of putting it. Anyway, I'm not that worried about Byakuya, he can handle himself. Our first priority is to complete the mission."

Vegeta: "What we really should do is call in the Soul Society and get off this hell hole!"

Toushiro: (As he's walking up to the second control panel.) "That's a great idea! But Kusoto's got the radio and he's missing."

Vegeta: "In all honesty, captain. If we haven't heard from him by now then there's a good possibility that he's not going to show up again."

Toushiro: "You really think he's dead?"

Vegeta just gave him one of his trademark looks. Toushiro pushed some keys on the second key pad, but nothing happened.

Toushiro: "What's this go to?"

Vegeta: "That's the control panel to the underground security system."

Toushiro: "So I take it power hasn't been fully restored to the facility yet."

Vegeta: "Exactly. They must have that system wired to a different power source then this one."

Toushiro: "Well we can get to that later, but for now let's focus on this level first."

Vegeta: "Ok. I'll hack into the security shutters and release the locks. Call me if you need anything, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "I will. Thanks."

Vegeta returned to the control panel and began hacking into the system. Toushiro looked at the monitors carefully before he exited the room.

Vegeta: "Now what I wanna know is where those things are coming from..."

Outside, Toushiro went back to the vent he climbed down from. Behind it was a door that was to the Management Office. He slowly opened the door and went inside. He had to be careful. No telling what awaited him behind the doors or beyond the corners! Plus there was this important fact: Where there's one, there's sure to be another. The office was a mess! Papers, folders and many other small and light items lay all over the floor. But what really caught the eye were many small and medium sized patches of blood. There was another open room right next to the door but Toushiro focused on this side of the office first. He searched the counters that all were littered with files and many other items of no interest. He found a disk in a weird looking container that had 'DDK Input Disc H' written on it.

Toushiro: "Looks like something I'll need later on."

Toushiro carefully put the disk away in his side-pack for later. Vegeta was very insistent that he take this side-pack with him on this mission. The young captain made a note to himself to thank the saiyan for that the next time he saw him. Seeing nothing else of interest in this half of the office, Toushiro walked over to enter the other half. A lot of blood was on the floor and when he turned the corner, he got a real shock.

Toushiro: "Whoa!"

A man laid on the floor. Toushiro stood there for a second to let the shock of this find settle down. When he was calm, he walked over to the man and checked him. He was dead. Something had ripped a huge chunk of flesh from the left side of his torso. Blood still slowly seeped out of the mortal wound, an indication that this had happened very recently. In the dead man's hand there was a small panel that can unlock an electronic lock. It was the second one to a set so Toushiro packed it away for later. There was nothing else of interest in this half so the young captain decided to head out. He went to the door on the far side of the office, opposite of where he had entered. It was locked but there was a power switch next to it. There were bloody prints on some of the keys so the boy pressed them, not knowing what order they were in. But he got lucky as the power switched on on his first attempted. The computer on the other side of the office was on. He went to the computer and read what was on the screen. It was information about the disk he had found earlier. It said that some of the more important areas of the facility were secured with advanced locking devices called the Digital Disc Key or DDK. To unlock the doors, both the Input and Code disks with the same letter on them had to be used and the password was hidden within the disks.

Toushiro: "Sounds like I need to find the other disk then."

Toushiro scrolled down the screen and there was something else. It was the code to the safe here in the Management Office. After memorizing the code, Toushiro returned to the dead body and went to the safe in front of it. He pressed in the code: 0426. The lock was released and he opened the safe. Inside was a key that had the words 'Main Entrance' carved on it. The young captain put the key in his pack and looked inside the safe again. There was a medical item inside. Toushiro took it, feeling that it was a good idea to have some medical supplies on hand. There was another medical item but he wondered wether he should take it or not. The side-pack he had couldn't hold a lot and one side was already nearly full. Plus, what if Byakuya came into this office and he needed medical supplies? Vegeta wasn't very good at healing. He knew how to treat minor wounds but that was it. Toushiro decided to leave it there for now. If anything he could always come back later. At least he'd know where to find a medical item if he needed one badly. There was nothing else of any interest or use in the Management Office so the child prodigy headed out the newly unlocked door. The moment he stepped out, his communicator beeped.

_Vegeta: "Toushiro, I've taken care of the shutters. You should be able to access the control panels now."_

Toushiro: "Already, that was quick, thanks!"

_Vegeta: "Hey kid, just keep going!"_

Toushiro was still looking at the laser shutter that was next to him when he heard a familiar sound. Turning his head to his other side, he was horrified to find two raptors next to him. Slowly, he backed up to the panel and pushed a button. The sound of the shutter going down gained the dinosaurs' attentions. Quickly, the young captain twirled around and pushed the button on the other panel, turning the laser shutter back on. Just in time too as the raptors were running right at him but hit the shutter instead. He could just continue on and leave them there, but he knew that eventually he would have to deal with them. So Toushiro called up Vegeta.

Toushiro: "Hey Vegeta, can you read me?"

_Vegeta: "Loud and clear! What do ya need?"_

Toushiro: "These laser shutters, the ones you just unlocked, their lasers are electrical right?"

_Vegeta: "No but I can give them an electrical surge if I wanted. What's on your mind?"_

Toushiro: "I've got two raptors behind the shutter just outside the Management Office, can you deal with them?"

_Vegeta: "Two electrified raptors coming up."_

A few seconds passed by before a buzzing sound emanated from the lasers. Suddenly, an electrical surge shot through them and hit the raptors, killing them on the spot.

Toushiro: "Thanks Vegeta."

_Vegeta: "Anytime, Toushiro. If you need any help, just let me know and I'll do what I can."_

Toushiro: "I knew I could count on you to watch my back."

When the conversation ended, Toushiro released the shutters again. He saw a door on the far side of the hallway so he when to check it out. There was another door with a symbol on it behind another shutter but the shutter was still locked. The door was white and looked important so it was probably a higher leveled security shutter. Toushiro left it for now, knowing that he'd eventually come back to it. He entered the Locker Room. The first thing to catch his eye was a disk at the top of a set of lockers. It was another DDK Disc. He tried to reach it but he was too short.

Toushiro: "Damn, can't reach it."

Toushiro looked around for something he could use to help him reach the disc. In the center of the small locker room, there was a table and a chair. The young captain picked up the chair and set it next to the lockers. He stood on the chair and was able to reach the DDK Disc. It was the 'DDK Code Disc H'. Now that Toushiro had both disks, he just had to find the door they went to. After stepping down from the chair, he looked around for anything else that could be of use, steadily making his way to the back of the room. There was nothing so he decided to leave. But just as he was about to head to the door, it flew open and a raptor came charging in! The beast saw Toushiro in the corner and hissed! It jumped and smashed the table to the floor hard as it landed on it! It had Toushiro trapped. The young captain drew his sword and prepared to defend himself. The raptor hissed again before leaping forward! Toushiro seized the moment and drove his blade into the beast as it tried to land on top of him! It roared in agony before it slumped to the floor. Toushiro pulled his sword out of the dinosaur and shook the blood off of it before leaving the dead raptor and the locker room. After leaving the Locker Room, the young captain ran across the Management Office Hallway and went to the door on the far side. When he opened it, he found himself at the Main Entrance. There was nothing here except for a stairwell, and three other doors on this level. There was a big door in the center which had to be the Main Entrance door. But instead of unlocking them now, Toushiro waited until he needed to. He didn't want another scare like the one he just had. Instead, he climbed up the stairs and entered through the door at the top. It was another office hallway but it looked nicer. Another raptor was here, sleeping on the carpet outside the Chief's Room. It saw the Soul Reaper but Toushiro didn't give it time to get up as he slashed at its neck. With the raptor dead, he went to the door. A DDK device was on the side with the symbol 'H' inscribed on it.

Toushiro: "So this is what those disks go to."

Toushiro pulled out both the Input and Code disks with the symbol H on them and used them on the device. It was an odd puzzle to him. At the top of the screen there was a box with the word Code above it and the letters: H B C E F A G D I in the box. Under it was another box with the word Key above it and the letters: B C F G I in it. Below them it asked Toushiro to type in the password. At first he had no idea what to do. But as he looked at the letters in the Code and Key boxes more carefully, he saw a word pop out.

Toushiro: "I think I get it. If I take the letters B C F G I out of the Code, I'm left with H E A D which is 'Head'. That must be the password."

Toushiro had figured it out. He typed in the word head and pressed enter. The lock was released and now Toushiro could go inside. But he wasn't ready for what was on the other side of the Chief's Room door.


	4. Chapter 4

Key Note: If it's _italic_, that means it's over the communicators.

* * *

><p><strong>Rescued<strong>

Toushiro: "A survivor!"

A badly injured scientist was sitting on the floor inside the Chief's Room. Toushiro ran over to the man, hoping that he could do something for him.

Scientist: "Are you from the rescue team?"

Toushiro: "Uh, I... Yes, yes I am. Do you know where I can find Dr. Kirk?"

Scientist: "Kirk... That fool! What's he plotting now?"

Toushiro: "What are you talking about?"

The Scientist then reached into one of his pockets and handed the young captain something.

Scientist: "Here... Take this..."

Toushiro: "What's this for?"

Scientist: "I-I don't know... Told me... Extremely vital..."

And the Scientist slumped over. Toushiro checked him but nothing. He was dead. Toushiro looked at the item the Scientist had given him. It was the other Panel Key to the one he had found earlier. He put it away for now and looked around the room. One whole wall was nothing but a window. It was pitch black outside so Toushiro didn't see anything. In the very back of the room he saw another DDK disc. The young captain walked over and collected the Input Disc N. That's when he noticed the vault on the wall next to him with the symbols that matched the Panel Keys. Something important had to be in there. Toushiro dug around for the Panel Keys until he found them and pulled them out. He looked at both of them and inserted them into their correct slot. With both keys in place, the front of the vault went up and revealed the lock. Toushiro remembered seeing a code on a document he read earlier. 705037. He typed in the numbers and the vault opened. Inside was a single key card. The boy picked it up and read the letter that was carved on the card. The letter 'L' was on it. Most likely there was another one somewhere around the base that had 'R' on it. After obtaining the 'Key Card L' card, Toushiro was about to leave the office when he saw something outside the huge window. Before he knew it, a massive dinosaur head smashed through the window! It's head was massive with a mouth full of teeth the size and thickness of a banana! It was so big that only its head and neck could fit through the window! The beast saw the dead body of the researcher and snatched it up while disappearing into the night.

Toushiro: "Oh you've got to be kidding me..."

Toushiro had backed up into the far wall opposite of the window. Good thing too as the massive beast came back and tried to snatch the young captain but couldn't reach! It roared and tried for Toushiro again but the child prodigy swung his sword and slashed at the tyrants nose! The beast fell back from its attack and roared. It hesitated before attacking the Soul Reaper again, only to get its nose slashed again. When the beast paused this time, Toushiro unleashed some of his ice at the dinosaur causing it to roar one more time before falling back into the darkness and retreating for now. The boy didn't want to give it another chance at coming after him so he ran out of the office and ran to the stairs in the Main Entrance. At the bottom of the first set of stairs, Toushiro paused and sat on a step to catch his breath. He made sure the coast was clear before he called up Vegeta.

_Vegeta: "Toushiro, what's wrong?"_

Toushiro: "Vegeta... (pant, pant) I was... (pant) I was just attacked by... (pant, pant, pant) By a huge dinosaur... (pant) Bigger then any I've seen yet."

_Vegeta: "Are you alright?"_

Toushiro: "Yeah, I'm fine... (pant, pant) I managed to fend it off."

_Vegeta: "Settle down, take a deep breath and describe it to me."_

Toushiro: "Big head, thick neck, (pant, pant) and huge teeth."

_Vegeta: "Describe the teeth."_

Toushiro: "A banana... (pant) That's the best way I can describe them, big white banana's."

_Vegeta: "... ... Uh-oh!"_

Toushiro: "Uh-oh! What does 'uh-oh' mean!"

_Vegeta: "Captain, don't panic but it sounds like you just met a Tyrannosaurus Rex."_

Toushiro: "A T-Rex!... First Velociraptors and now a fucking T-Rex! Great! Just great!"

_Vegeta: "By the way, I just unlocked the shutters near the entrance."_

Toushiro: "Ok, thanks."

_Vegeta: "One more thing! I just caught a glimpse on the monitor that looked human. It should be somewhere near the front of the training room, so... Check there first."_

Toushiro: "Ok, I'll check it out."

There was only one problem. The door to the training side of the facility was outfitted with a DDK system that was marked N. The problem was, Toushiro only had the Input disc to that door. So he had to find the Code disc. Aside of the training area, there was one other place Toushiro hadn't checked yet and that was outside the Main Entrance. The boy got up and headed for the main door. The door was locked but he had the key. Once Toushiro unlocked the doors, he discarded the key by tossing it aside. No point in carrying it any more since it only opened those doors, right. Toushiro opened the door but was cautious about stepping into the night. That T-Rex was still around somewhere after all. No dinosaurs in sight. One half on the pathway was covered in debris so the boy walked around the other way. There was a steel door that led somewhere beyond here but it was locked for now. Next to the control room was another dead body that was nearly gone except for one hand, head and chest. At first, Toushiro didn't see it. But upon closer inspection, he found the DDK Code Disc N under the bloody hand. He picked up the disc and wiped off as much of the blood as he could with his haori. Didn't hurt anything by doing that since his clothes were already covered in blood. With the disc in hand, he headed back inside where it was relatively safe. There were lights inside so you could at least see what was coming after you, outside... Not so much. Toushiro went straight to the door and inserted the DDK discs. After he looked at the code and key letters for a seconded, he typed in the password. Newcomer. The door unlocked and he entered the Lecture Room Hallway. He got a surprise when a raptor appeared from behind the corner leading to the Lecture Room. Standing his ground, Toushiro faced the dinosaur with sword drawn. Running would only excite the animal's instincts to attack so the young captain boldly stood his ground. The raptor hesitated and became cautious. It wasn't use to its prey standing its ground and ready to fight back. Like all predators, they go after easy prey and Toushiro wasn't making himself an easy target. The raptor hissed before charging at the young captain. Toushiro moved off to the side and drove his blade through the beast's stomach. The dinosaur thrashed around before collapsing from internal bleeding. Toushiro kept his sword in his hand, figuring that it was safer to have it drawn and ready at a split second. There were other doors but Toushiro focused on the room that Vegeta had told him of. Could be Kirk or it could be Byakuya. There was a body laying outside the door to the Lecture Room and Toushiro prayed that it wasn't who Vegeta had seen. The young captain went inside the room anyway. It was empty and clean, but Toushiro spotted a key at the front on the room near the dry-erase board. When he picked it up, he saw the words 'Backup Generator Room B1' carved into it. It was the key to the second generator that was behind the fence from where they first had started. But before Toushiro could do anything else, a raptor burst through the vent above him! Toushiro backed up as the animal landed right in front of him! With a hiss, it smacked Toushiro with its tail and sent him into the dry-erase board and then to the ground. The raptor was about to attack Toushiro when suddenly!...

"Scatter Senbonzakura."

A familiar attack was unleashed on the raptor. What looked like cherry blossom petals surrounded the beast, slashing it until it died from its injuries! Toushiro felt safe getting up for he knew who had just saved him and walked over to him with a delighted smile.

Toushiro: "Byakuya you're still alive! Good timing!"

Byakuya was alive and well with only a small tare on his haori.

Byakuya: "What is that, Captain Hitsugaya? Another lizard?"

Toushiro: "That's NO lizard! It's a dinosaur! A velociraptor to be more specific."

Byakuya: "You mean like the same one Lieutenant Vegeta can transform into?"

Toushiro: "Yeah but I assure you that wasn't him. ... Look, somethings really wrong here... This whole mission's gone sour!"

Byakuya: "It's always either eat or be eaten out in battle no matter who or what you're up against."

Toushiro: "Yeah well I don't like it when its this literal."

Byakuya: "Any word on the doc yet?"

Toushiro just shook his head.

Byakuya: "Well keep looking. By the way, Captain Hitsugaya... Do you know where Vegeta is? I need to hook up with him again, my communicators dead and he's the only one who can fix it."

Toushiro: "Yeah he's right here."

Toushiro showed the other captain where Vegeta was located on his communicators map. Byakuya headed off to hook up with Vegeta and Toushiro followed him. He wanted to make sure that Byakuya got there safely and he wanted to visit Vegeta anyway. When they got to the door, Toushiro walked in first.

Toushiro: "Hey Vegeta, guess what I found."

Vegeta: "A growth spurt?"

Toushiro: "Ha ha very funny, smart guy! I found Byakuya!"

Byakuya walked in with his usual plain face.

Vegeta: "Well if it ain't Mr. Emo! ... ... Why aren't you covered in blood?"

Byakuya: "I always kill cleanly."

Vegeta: "There's nothing clean about fighting dinosaurs."

Toushiro: "I... Have to agree."

Toushiro just looked down at his blood stained clothes. Byakuya and Vegeta looked at him and the saiyan just smiled at Byakuya for it.

Vegeta: "See."

Byakuya just gave Vegeta a death glare. Doesn't work on the guy who's built a reputation with death glares.

Vegeta: "So what do you want Byakuya?"

Byakuya: "I need you to fix my communicator."

Vegeta: "Is that why you never called?"

Toushiro chocked a laugh. Only Vegeta could talk that way to Byakuya and live to tell about it. Byakuya handed Vegeta his communicator and the saiyan began to fix it.

Vegeta: "So any luck?"

Byakuya: "No. No sign of the doc up here. The only place left is the underground."

Vegeta: "Good luck. There's no power down there."

Toushiro: "I found the key that'll get me inside the fence where the generator is. Give me a few minutes and I'll have power restored to that half of the facility."

Byakuya: "Ok then. Good luck Captain Hitsugaya."

Vegeta: "Be careful."

Toushiro nodded before leaving to restore the power.

Vegeta: "I really should have made you go with him."

Byakuya: "What's an emo?"

Vegeta: "I'm having way too much fun with the fact that you don't know. Oh and Toushiro knows too."


	5. Chapter 5

Key Note: If it's _italic_, that means it's over the communicators.

* * *

><p><strong> A Friend In Need<strong>

Toushiro had just arrived to the backyard of the facility. He knew exactly where to go. He headed straight for the locked gate near the guard house. Toushiro unlocked the gate before discarding the now useless key aside and went inside. There was a ladder leading down to an underground room at the very left corner. But instead of just climbing on down the ladder, the young captain leaned over the side and whistled as loud as he could. He was checking to see if anything was down there. Nothing. If a dinosaur had been down there, it would have made a sound by now. So that meant it was safe. Toushiro carefully started his descent into the Backup Generator Room B1. There was a door close to the bottom of the ladder but it was locked from the other side. After locating the switch, Toushiro tried to turn on the generator but nothing happened. The batteries were in the wrong order like the first one but there was an added catch. The red battery was missing. The boy remembered seeing a charger at the corner of the walkway. Maybe the battery was in there. He went to take a look. Sure enough, there it was. Toushiro opened the latch and waited for the battery to be removed from the socket. What he did next was an honest mistake that everyone has done at least once. He reached in with his bare hand. The second his skin touched the battery, an intense heat burned him! Toushiro quickly pulled back his hand with a yell!

Toushiro: "Ouch! Damn that's hot!"

Like anyone would do after touching something hot, he shook his hand quickly and then blew on it. His hand wasn't burned, it was just a little sensitive at the moment.

Toushiro: "Not doing that again."

He didn't want to use Hyorinmaru to cool the battery down for fear that the cold would drain the battery. So, instead, Toushiro covered his hand with his sleeve and reached in once again. This time he was able to retrieve the battery without any further problem. Returning to the other starter batteries, Toushiro put the new fully charged battery inside. Now he just had to put them in the right order. Simple enough. The four batteries had to go into a specific spot in order of their color. The desired order was Red, Blue, Green and White. The current order was White, Green, Blue and Red. Very easy to solve. Once the batteries were in their proper places, Toushiro pulled down each lever. A second later and the generator started up. Now that it was on, they could continue with the mission. But then, Vegeta called.

_Vegeta: "That you, Toushiro?"_

Toushiro: "Yeah. So, do we have power yet?"

_Vegeta: "We're in the green! Thanks to you. Hey listen, I need you to come back here... There's something I have to talk to you about."_

Toushiro: "Ok? I'll be right there."

That was odd. What did Vegeta need to talk to him about? Vegeta wasn't the type to just randomly need to talk to someone like this so it had to be important. Toushiro started to head straight back to the Control Room. As he was running down the Office Hallway, he heard a very brief sound and a very quick glimpse of something outside one of the windows. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor with a raptor that had burst through the window right on top of him! The dinosaur tried to slice him apart! Toushiro's only saving grace!... He was too small for the raptor to get a proper hold of. The boy kicked the dinosaur off of him and waited for it to stand up again! The second it was on its feet, Toushiro rammed himself into its ribcage and pushed it out the window! There was only a small ledge beyond the window and after that, a sheer drop to the ocean! The raptor disappeared over the edge in an instant. Toushiro leaned against the wall to catch his breath. That was one hell of a scare he got! He'd have to be more careful from now on. These raptors were popping up out of nowhere, no telling where they'd jump out of next! Once he caught his breath, Toushiro continued to head back to Vegeta. Upon arriving, the young captain could feel the tension in the room.

Toushiro: "What's the emergency?"

Vegeta: "Byakuya just told me that he saw someone pass by the underground monitors."

Byakuya: "Flashed by pretty quick, but I'm sure I saw something. Vegeta, open the shutter to the underground."

As Vegeta was unlocking the shutters, a buzz came over their communicators.

Byakuya: "What is it?"

Toushiro: "It's a distress call from one of our team members, it must be Kusoto."

Vegeta: "Yeah or it might be Lee. He infiltrated this facility posing as a researcher. Can you pinpoint the location of the signal?"

Pushing one of the other buttons on the communicator, a digital screen appeared in front of Toushiro's eye. With it, he was able to locate where the signal was.

Toushiro: "It's coming from outside of the building. To the east of the rear entrance we came in from."

In an flash, Vegeta was walking towards the door.

Byakuya: "We'll deal with it later. Our first priority is the surviver in the underground. Could be the doc."

Vegeta: "What are you talking about? He's asking for our help, we don't leave our own behind!"

Byakuya: "And what if it's a trap? Would you want one of us to come and rescue you?"

Vegeta: "Don't bother. I'm willing to take that risk."

Byakuya: "Remember our mission. We're not here to babysit."

Vegeta: "That's your way of operating, not mine. You are some piece of work, you know that?"

Vegeta went back to the control panel and finished unlocking the underground.

Vegeta: "Alright. You have your access to the underground, Byakuya, so get moving. You handle things your way, and I'll handle things my way."

And with that, Vegeta stormed out in a rage.

Byakuya: "That punk is really starting to get on my nerves. Captain Hitsugaya, we're heading out to investigate the underground."

Byakuya left leaving Toushiro in the Control Room alone.

Toushiro: "Don't I get a say in this?"

The moment Toushiro walked out of the Control Room, Byakuya was waiting for him.

Byakuya: "Let's go."

The underground stairway was just beyond the corner of the Control Room. Byakuya proceeded to the stairs and went first with Toushiro close behind. But as Byakuya climbed down the stairs, Toushiro stopped. He waited for the Squad 6 Captain to reach the bottom of the first set of stairs before turning around and running back to join Vegeta. Even though the mission was to find the doc at all costs, Toushiro wasn't the kind of captain who would leave a fellow Soul Reaper behind if he had a choice. Although Lee and Kusoto were apart of Squad 6, Toushiro felt that it was his duty as a captain to protect any squad member as best he could. Whether it were his men or not. It wasn't until he arrived back at the place where they had started at when he saw Vegeta again. The saiyan was moving with purpose and it was clear that nothing was going to stand in his way. Not even a raptor as it confronted the prince. Vegeta just struck it on its side with his arm and it fell over the cliff! When the saiyan disappeared behind the corner, Toushiro raced to catch up! He opened the gate that had a sign on it reading: Large Size Elevator Passageway. As he ran to catch up, the boy saw a quick glimpse of something in the air. When he stopped to see, it was gone. But there was no time to stop and wait for it to come back, a friend was in need. Toushiro opened the big doors to the Large Size Elevator. As he walked away from the door, he saw the mysterious thing again. This time, he got a full view of the flying reptile as it swooped down and nocked Toushiro to the ground! The young captain was stunned from the impact and the flying creature came back. It landed on top of him and used the claws on its feet to pick him up into the air! Toushiro came out of his daze just as the beast started to glide over to the elevator door! It was going to ram him into it! Toushiro struggled and finally got loose from the beasts grip, just feet away from the steel shutter. Two circled above. Long beak, a crest at the top of its head and long wings. They weren't like any dinosaurs he'd ever seen before. Vegeta would know, but first he had to find him. Toushiro quickly looked at the map on his communicator and saw that the signal was just behind the door on the far left. Toushiro ran into the Large Size Elevator Control Room. There he found Vegeta and...

Toushiro: "Lee!"

Lee was slumped over in the corner of the computers. He was hurt and hurt badly, barely hanging on. The young captain ran over to the injured squad member in a heart beat!

Lee: "They came out of.. Nowhere... Didn't have a chance."

Vegeta: "Lee, can you tell us what's going on here?"

Lee: "Kirk's insane. His experiments have nothing to do with.. Energy development. Uh!"

Vegeta: "Lee!"

Lee turned to Toushiro and handed him something.

Lee: "Here, Captain Hitsugaya. Take this."

Lee then slumped over and fell unconscious.

Vegeta: "His wounds are pretty bad. We have to move him someplace safe immediately!"

While Vegeta tended to Lee's wounds as best he could, Toushiro examined the item that Lee had given him. It was another DDK dick, Code Disc L. Fortunately, the Input half of this DDK disc was sitting right behind him. Toushiro picked that one up and packed them away for now. He had to concentrate on getting Lee somewhere safe so that they could treat him. They couldn't go back the way they came, it wasn't safe. But looking at the map on his communicator, Toushiro saw that there might be another way. There was a medical room in the basement of the facility, right next to the large elevator. If he could get the elevator running again, then Lee would stand a chance. The Power Room for the elevator was just beyond the back door here. It was their best chance.

Toushiro: "There's an elevator outside. I'll see if I can get the power back on and we can use it to get Lee to this facility's medical room."

Vegeta: "Way to think on your feet, Toushiro. I'll stay here and tend to his wounds. Be careful."

Toushiro: "Speaking of being careful, did you see those flying dinosaurs outside?"

Vegeta: "Yes but they aren't dinosaurs. They're flying reptiles called Pterosaurs. The one's outside are called Pteranodons. Watch it! They love to swoop in from behind and knock their prey to the ground before picking them up and ramming them into something."

Toushiro: "That part I'm well aware of."

Toushiro hurried outside to head for the Elevator Power Room. All he had to do was get through the passageway. Two more pterosaurs were flying above so the young captain moved quickly. He reached the Elevator Power Room without any trouble from the flying beasts but he wasn't holding his breath that they would leave him alone for long. The power room had six large pipes hanging above some holes in the walls, three on each side. They were of three colors and three different shapes. Red, Blue and Green. The reds looped under, the greens were straight and the blues looped over. The control panels for them were underneath them and placed in an odd setup. Three on the left and three on the right with three buttons of all three colors on them. In order to get the power back on, Toushiro had to connect all the pipes to one another in the right order and in the right spot. Since the red pipes looped under he started with them. He went to the panel on the far left to the set on the far left. He pushed the red button and the pipe descended. He then went to the panel opposite of the first one and pressed the red button. But when the pipe was lowered he saw that he had made a mistake. The pipes weren't connecting so he pressed the button again to raise it up. This was going to take some thinking. Toushiro stopped for a moment and drew a picture of the puzzle in his head. The two green pipes were the starting point since they were straight. They'd go in the center, but they had to be second cause of the red pipes. Toushiro went to the middle panel on the left half and pressed the green button. The green pipe was lowered. The boy looked up at the remaining pipes and studied their structures. As he did, he pictured how'd they go. Toushiro smiled for he thinks he has it figured out. He went to the last panel on this side and pressed the blue button. Once the pipe was in place, he went to the other side. The way he had in his head was: Left side, bottom = red, middle = green and top = blue. Right side, top = red, middle = green and bottom = blue. It looked go in theory, now to test it. Toushiro pushed the red button on the top right panel. The moment of truth was at hand as the pipe lowered. If it connected with its other half, then they were good to go. They connected. The child prodigy went on to pressing the other button on the panels until the last pipe was in place. They all connected perfectly and a moment later, the generator powered on. With the power to the elevator on, Toushiro headed back to tell Vegeta. As he walked out onto the passageway, he was suddenly hit from behind by a pterosaur! The beast picked him up and flew over to the huge fan that was supplying the generator with air. It was planning to drop him on the fan! Just feet away from the fan, Toushiro managed to get himself free. The pterosaur however, fell into the blades and was chopped up in an instant! The fans blades splashed blood all over the place. Toushiro breathed a sigh of relief seeing as how it was almost him. He got to his feet and hurried. Although the power was on, he had to check if the elevator controls would actually work. He went back to the elevator and turned on the power. They worked. Now he could get Lee to the medical room.


	6. Chapter 6

Key Note: If it's _italic_, that means it's over the communicators.

* * *

><p><strong>A Terrible Loss<strong>

Toushiro: "Finally! We have access to the elevator outside now."

Vegeta: "Good, now we can head straight to the underground."

Vegeta assisted Lee to his feet and helped him out. Toushiro went back outside to the control panel with Vegeta and Lee not far behind. As Toushiro pressed the keys on the panel, he told Vegeta of his close calls with the Pteranodons.

Vegeta: "So you actually saw that it was real?"

Toushiro: "Saw and felt."

Vegeta: "It's unbelievable..."

Toushiro: "Didn't I tell you? This place is crawling with these beasts."

Vegeta: "This is like some bad horror movie..."

Toushiro finished with the controls and down they went to the underground. Once the elevator stopped, they got off the elevator and through the shutter leading to Carrying Out Room B1. Once out of the elevator, Vegeta took Lee over to the corner and sat him down to rest. Toushiro looked around. They had a problem that they needed to fix fast. The crates inside the room were blocking their path. They had to move them if Lee stood any chance. To the far right, there was a ladder. As the boy tried to think, he saw a crane and hook that were used to move the heavy crate hanging above.

Vegeta: "Toushiro."

Toushiro glanced over towards Vegeta. Lee was getting worse by the minute.

Vegeta: "We have to hurry. Lee's not going to last much longer."

Toushiro: "I'll clear a path by moving these containers. You just keep an eye on Lee."

While Vegeta took care of Lee, Toushiro went straight up the ladder and to the crane controls. He inserted the B1 Crane Card. He had found it in the Elevator Power Room while he was trying to get the power back on. Once the card was in, the screen lit up with a live picture of the room below. Operating the crane itself was a puzzle. The card options were: 2 right, 1 down, 1 left, 2 up, hook and release. How it worked was that Toushiro had to select the path to a crate, hook it and then select a path to where he wanted it set down. There were 8 containers in total and 5 rows that could only hold 3 in each row from top to bottom and 5 from left to right. There were two in the first row, one at the top and one at the bottom. In the second row there was only one in the center. The third row had one at the top, center and bottom. The fourth row was empty and the fifth had two in the center and bottom. All Toushiro had to do was clear a path. He began to operate the crane by selecting 2 up and hook. The crane went over to the top crate in the third row and picked it up before bringing it back to its starting point over the bottom crate in the third row. When the options came back, Toushiro selected the 1 left and release cards. The crane went over one row to the left and placed the crate in the empty spot at the bottom of the second row. All he had to do now was remove the container in the center of the second row and there would be a clear path for Vegeta and Lee. The cards he selected next were: 2 up, 1 left, 1 down, hook, 2 right and release. The crane hook went up 2, over to the left once, went down once, picked up the crate, went over to the fourth row and placed the container in the center of that row. Now there was a usable path. Toushiro left the controls and went back down to tell Vegeta that the path was clear.

Toushiro: "The way is clear now."

Vegeta: "Will do. Concentrate on the mission now, leave the rest to me."

Toushiro: "Right."

Vegeta helped Lee to his feet once again. As they slowly went passed him, Vegeta stopped to tell his young captain something.

Vegeta: "Oh yeah. If Byakuya gives you anymore of his bull, be sure to beat him down for me, ok?"

Toushiro: "Will do."

Vegeta left to take Lee to the Medical Room that wasn't far from here. Toushiro, meanwhile, went back to the mission but he'd check in on them very soon. He ran through the new path and came across a truly horrific sight on the other side. A dead man laid against the wall in the middle! There was blood all over the place and it was just starting to darken which means that this happened very recently. The corpse was nothing but a head and body, no arms or legs. They had been ripped off violently by a dinosaur! The fact that the blood was just starting to dry put Toushiro on high alert. The dinosaur that did this may not be too far off. There were two doors on this side, one on the left and one on the right. The young captain went for the left door since it was a closer route to the Medical Room. It locked up automatically after Vegeta used it but Toushiro could unlock it manually from this side. The door's sign read: Hallway for Carrying in Materials. Toushiro went in. Meanwhile, Vegeta had found the Medical Room and took Lee inside. When the saiyan helped Lee to the back, the Soul Reaper looked to the side and shouted!

Lee: "VEGETA! WATCH OUT!"

A raptor awoke from its sleep and stood up! It hissed with excitement for new prey and anger at being woken up! Lee struck Vegeta in the back of his head to knock him aside and pointed his sword at the dinosaur!

Lee: "CHEW ON THIS!"

Back to Toushiro, the boy was turning off a security shutter in the Hallway for Carrying in Materials area when he suddenly got a bad feeling all of a sudden. He knew it was about Lee and Vegeta! Once the shutter was down, he ran down the hallway and went straight to the Medical Room Hallway. The moment he opened the door, he saw yet another horrible sight. But this time was a little different. He saw a pack of compsognathus eating the corpse of a dead velociraptor. He knew what the tiny dinosaurs were because it was the very first animal form Vegeta had shown him. But they weren't as nice as Vegeta. The second he passed them, they started chasing him. Fortunately, Toushiro was much faster than they were and he entered the Medical Room without trouble. The moment he got inside the room, he saw Vegeta standing at the doorway to the back of the room. He could tell that something had happened. When the boy approached him, Vegeta only glanced at him.

Toushiro: "Vegeta. What happened?"

The saiyan only glanced back in front of him. Toushiro walked through the doorway and was speechless. Lee Hintaro had fought valiantly against the raptor and managed to fatally injure it. It escaped the room and died right outside where the compy's started eating it. But...

Vegeta: "He's dead."

The wounds Lee got from his valiant fight were, sadly, too great. He didn't make it. Vegeta closed his eyes and stood silently for a while. Toushiro did the same. A moment of silence to honor a brave fallen warrior. When Vegeta opened his eyes, he just turned around.

Vegeta: "I'll be in the control room."

Vegeta left without another word. Toushiro, though saddened by the loss of a team member, decided to search the Medical Room for any useful items. It was a medical room after all. If there was any place to find medical supplies, it was here and he could use some. He and Vegeta had used all of theirs to treat Lee. Next to the doorway was a desk and on it was an ID Card. Some of the areas that had yet to be searched on the ground level were locked by ID Card readers. If he wanted to get in, he'd need this. The card was designed for the data on it to be overwritten when facility personnel changes occur. Much more simpler than making new cards. Toushiro picked up the card and packed it away. After he searched the Medical Room and acquired some much needed medical supplies, he left and decided to go to the control room Vegeta was in. It was right upstairs. Toushiro walked into Control Room 1F. Vegeta was back inside and was continuing his part of the mission, but he was upset. The young captain couldn't blame him. They both could have done more to save Lee.

Toushiro: "You ok?"

Vegeta: "Yeah, I'll be fine. So what's your reason for being here?"

Toushiro: "Nothing really. I just... Felt like takin' a breather for a little bit."

Both of them trailed off for a moment. It was hard for them to accept the death of someone as brave as Lee was.

Toushiro: "Can I sit down for a while? My feet are killing me."

Vegeta: "Go right ahead."

Toushiro: "Thanks."

Toushiro pulled out the chair next to Vegeta and sat down with a relieved sigh. Vegeta just huffed a laugh.

Vegeta: "Going up and down stairs every few minutes not easy, huh."

Toushiro huffed a laugh too.

Toushiro: "Not when you have a dinosaur on your tail. Up and down stairs, through ventilation shafts, across rock that's braking up underneath your feet and running on just about every type of flooring imaginable is murder on the feet."

As the sounds of Vegeta typing at the computers continued, Toushiro looked down at himself and just looked at his bloody hands and clothes. He was a mess. He even reeked of blood.

Toushiro: "First thing I'm gonna do when we get home is take a bath. I'm covered in blood and I reek of it too."

Vegeta: "You reek more of sweat than blood."

Toushiro looked at Vegeta for a second and the saiyan went back to his work. A second later and Toushiro lifted up his clothes from his chest and sniffed. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. God he smelled bad! The young captain heard Vegeta snort a laugh. The boy just laughed too. Vegeta's senses were 10x stronger then even Goku's who's senses were much stronger than any humans.

Toushiro: "You don't find this smell uncomfortable?"

Vegeta: "Why do you think I'm breathing through my mouth?"

Toushiro: "Tsk, sorry."

Vegeta: "It's not your fault. To be honest, I've smelled worse."

Toushiro: "Like what?"

Vegeta: "Skunk."

Toushiro: "Ugh!"

Vegeta: "Yeah... Took me a whole week to get most of the smell off."

Toushiro laid his head back for a second before he realized what Vegeta had just said. He looked at the saiyan prince with an extreme look.

Vegeta: "What?"

Toushiro: "You... I thought... ... You know what, forget it. I'm sure I don't want to know."

Vegeta: "No you don't."

Toushiro just watched Vegeta hacking into the security for a moment.

Toushiro: "How did you learn how to hack?"

Vegeta: "A benefit from being married to the president of Capsule Corp and an old skill I learned from my teenage years."

Toushiro: "Let me guess... You drove Frieza mad with that huh."

Vegeta: "Best part about that is he never found out it was me."

They both laughed. It was a good release for them after the tragedy of Lee. But then, their mood changed. Byakuya walked in.

Byakuya: "Where have you been, Captain Hitsugaya? You were suppose to come with me."

Vegeta was about to open his mouth when Toushiro stuck up his hand, a clear sign to the saiyan to stay quiet. It was time for the young captain to tell Byakuya off.

Toushiro: "You maybe a captain and the one in charge of this mission but I too am a captain which means I don't have to follow your decisions if I don't want to. And just to let you know, we found Lee."

Byakuya: "And?"

Toushiro: "He didn't make it..."

Byakuya: "That idiot."

That set Toushiro off! Lee was from Byakuya's own squad!

Toushiro: "Is that all you can say? One of your own men was just killed!"

Byakuya and Toushiro continued to fight about Lee's death. It eventually got to the breaking point for Vegeta.

Byakuya: "You were suppose to come with me to search for the doc!"

Toushiro: "How could you be so cold hearted to leave someone to die like that! Lee was from your squad, how could you let one of your own men die like that!"

Byakuya: "He knew the risks and he still let his guard down! He obviously didn't have what it takes."

Toushiro: "If I were you, I'd watch how many men I leave to die because it's hard to find anyone with the qualities that YOU look for in a Soul Reaper!"

Byakuya: "At least my squad members fight. You rarely lose any in battle."

Toushiro: "That's because I take care of my own unlike you!"

Byakuya: "What was that!"

Vegeta: "QUIET!"

Toushiro: "He started it!"

Vegeta: "I don't care who started it, I'LL FINISH IT!"

And the arguing stopped right then and there! They both knew better than to challenge Vegeta, considering that the saiyan prince was stronger than even the Head-Captain or Zaraki!

Vegeta: "What's done is done! We can't change it. Let's just concentrate on the mission and get the hell out of here!"

Byakuya and Toushiro nodded in agreement. Byakuya left but not before saying something odd.

Byakuya: "Keep looking for any data on Kirk's research. That's our primary goal!"

And Byakuya left. Toushiro just turned to Vegeta in confusion.

Toushiro: "I thought our primary goal was to secure Izaya Kirk?"

Vegeta: "It is! At least that's what we were told."

Both were now suspicious. Byakuya was up to something, something he wasn't sharing with them.


	7. Chapter 7

Key Note: If it's _italic_, that means it's over the communicators.

* * *

><p><strong>Toushiro's Struggle<strong>

Toushiro: "Well, let's just go with the mission for now. The only way to get to the underground half of the research facility is with the elevators near the Lecture Room."

Vegeta: "You'll need an ID Card of a researcher to use those elevators. If you can find an ID Card, a fingerprint scanner and obtain the fingerprints of a researcher, I can guide the rest of the way. I hacked the system for the ID Numbers of all of the researchers, including Kirk's. You have to find the right researcher's fingerprints in order for the overwrite of an ID Card to work."

Toushiro: "I already have an ID Card with me. I found it in the Medical Room."

Vegeta: "Ok. So now you need a fingerprint scanner. There's a room outside the Management Office that looks to be a good place to look for such a device."

Toushiro: "I know where that is. Is the shutter unlocked?"

Vegeta: "Yes."

Toushiro: "Ok. I'll let you know as soon as I find that device."

Vegeta: "Good luck."

Toushiro got up and headed for the hallway outside the Management Office. Once he unlocked the shutter and went to the door, he noticed that an ID Card was needed. The boy hoped that the ID Card he had would open it. He slide it through the reader and it unlocked. He had access to the Strategy Room. The room was alit with screens displaying military strategies. A big screen that also acted as a table was in the center. A DDK Disc was sitting on the edge. It was the DDK Code Disc E. Toushiro picked it up and as he did, he saw a strange looking device on the other side. After packing away the DDK Disc, Toushiro reached over and picked up the device. It was the fingerprint scanner that he needed, also called a F. C. Device. The device is used to input the identification data when an ID Card is created. This is what he needed so he called up Vegeta.

Toushiro: "Vegeta. I found the device."

_Vegeta: "Ok. You'll need to find a researcher next. I'm going to activate the pager of a Paul Baker. He's suppose to be somewhere near the Lecture Room according to the data of his whereabouts."_

Toushiro: "I'll take a look."

Toushiro went back to the Lecture Room Hallway. There were still some doors that he hadn't checked yet. The door nearest to him in the hallway was the Elevator Hall and there was a beeping sound coming from inside. When he opened the door, he was met with a dead scientist laying on the floor. The scientist was beeping, it had to be Paul Baker. Toushiro turned the corpse of Paul over onto his side and turned off the pager. The sound was driving him nuts! Once the pager was off, he called up Vegeta again.

_Vegeta: "Did you find him?"_

Toushiro: "Yeah. He's dead. He's right here in front of the elevators."

_Vegeta: "All right now place his right hand on the device."_

Toushiro placed the device on the floor and placed the researcher's hand on the device's scanner. The boy turned it on and operated the device. After a few seconds, the fingerprints of Paul Baker were stored inside the device.

Toushiro: "I've got the data. Now what?"

_Vegeta: "There's a computer that is used to create the ID Cards in the Office. It's right next to the Elevator Hall. It's the only computer in the room so call me once you're there."_

Toushiro: "How do you know all of this?"

_Vegeta: "Apparently someone liked to keep a very detailed recored of where everything is. I can even tell you where all of the bathrooms are!"_

Toushiro: "No thanks, I'm good!"

Toushiro left the Elevator Hall and went next door to the Office. Paper was scattered all over the place. Two long tables sat in the center. In the very back, there was a desk and a computer. It was indeed the only computer in the room, so Toushiro started to walk over to it. As he passed the first table, he froze as a raptor got to its feet! It hissed and and lunged for him! But the young captain rammed his elbow against its head and quickly drove Hyorinmaru through its chest! The beast went down in a flash. While he shook the blood off of Hyorinmaru, Toushiro walked over to the computer and called up Vegeta again.

Toushiro: "Ok, Vegeta. I'm at the computer."

_Vegeta: "Alright. Place the card in the slot."_

Toushiro found the slot where the card could be inserted and placed it inside.

_Vegeta: "Now, enter the personal registration number."_

Toushiro typed the ID Number as Vegeta read it to him. 58104.

_Vegeta: "Now hook up the fingerprint device to the computer and enter the data. It should do the rest from there."_

Toushiro plugged the F. C. Device into the computer and entered the data. The computer scanned the fingerprint data and checked the data and number for confirmation. In seconds it confirmed the match. It asked Toushiro if he wanted to rewrite the cards data on it and he pressed enter. The system began rewriting the data and in no time it was done. The new ID Card popped out of its slot and Toushiro took it.

_Vegeta: "Congratulations! You are no longer Toushiro Hitsugaya! You are now Paul Baker!"_

Toushiro: "Shut up, Vegeta."

_Vegeta: "Man you're no fun."_

Toushiro: "What ever. Um... I know I just said that I didn't need one but I've changed my mind. Where is the nearest bathroom? I'd like to wash some of this blood off if I can."

_Vegeta: "Not a bad idea. The more you stink, the easier you'll be to find by a hungry dinosaur."_

Toushiro: "Oh thanks for those comforting words of wisdom, Vegeta."

_Vegeta: "Hey, I'm just telling you what I know from experience."_

Vegeta told Toushiro where the nearest bathroom was and the boy went to it. When he got to the restroom, he went straight for the sink and turned both knobs on to make the water warm. Blood was a lot easier to remove with warm water than cold. There wasn't much he could do with his clothes but he made very sure to wash the blood on his skin off. It was all over his neck, face, hands, arms, even his white hair had specks of crimson on it. Once a majority of the blood was off and he was dry, he went to the Elevator Hall. Although it was only a matter of time before he was coated with blood again, it felt good to be clean at the moment. Once Toushiro entered the Elevator Hall, he went over to the one working elevator. Using his new ID Card, the elevator opened for Toushiro and he stepped inside. When the doors closed, he pressed the button to take him down to Hall B1. But as the elevator went down, there was a sound from above. Toushiro's eyes widened with fear as he gasped. Right before him, a raptor burst through the escape hatch at the top of the elevator with a hiss! Toushiro backed up against the doors. He was trapped! The raptor was getting ready to jump down when the doors opened up! The young captain backed out of the elevator. But the beast leaped down and knocked the boy to the floor! And things went from bad to worse for Toushiro. This raptor was young, so it was smaller. It was as tall as he was but it was much stronger. The dinosaur grabbed Toushiro's left arm in its mouth and started to thrash him around violently! The boy screamed in pain as the sharp teeth dug deeper and deeper into his flesh with each shake! But his resolve was stronger than that of this animal. The young captain started to fight back! With his legs, he started to kick at the beast! Finally, he got his feet against its chest and he pushed it off of him with all his strength! The dinosaur fell back as the boy got to his feet in a flash! He didn't give this animal the time to get to its feet. He drove his blade through its chest and twisted with each defiant thrash! Within moments, the thrashing stopped and the raptor breathed its last. Even after removing his blade from its lungs, Toushiro stood there. He watched it for a long moment, trying to understand the primal instinct that had just overtaken him... That most primal of all instincts. The instinct to survive. What stirred him from his trance was not the remembering of the mission or his own conscious, but a sharp jab of pain that ran through his left arm. The boy clenched his wounded arm as he hissed with pain. He dropped to his knees and looked at his bleeding arm. Blood slowly ran down to his fingers and gingerly dripped off of the tips. The wound was not serious but, if not treated now, it would become serious in a matter of hours. He had no choice. He had to go back to Vegeta. He could not treat a wound like this on his own. Wrapping the wound as best he could, he stumbled back into the elevator. Panting, he leaned against the wall and pressed the button to go up. Once it stopped and the doors opened, he stumbled out and took the shortest rout to Vegeta. With each step the situation became more desperate as with each drop of his blood brought him closer to death. Shock was slowly taking over him. Finally, he made it to the Control Room F1. Weakly, he opened the door and was met with a startled saiyan prince.

Vegeta: "Toushiro! What happened?"

Toushiro: "I was attacked in the elevator. I can't treat this on my own."

The saiyan sat the young captain down in the first chair and quickly went to work on the wound. In moments of sitting down, Toushiro fell into unconsciousness. Five minutes later and those turquoise/teal jewels opened once again. Toushiro huffed as his vision started to clear. And then, the familiar voice of the prince of all saiyans.

Vegeta: "I was starting to get worried."

Toushiro's eyes instantly locked onto Vegeta. Within moments he was slowly sitting up in the chair and finding his head. Once his senses were working again, Toushiro looked over at his wounded arm. It was now bandaged up and clean. A shot of pain ran through him every now and then, but he was going to be fine.

Vegeta: "I had to do some serious work on that wound. There was one spot that I even had to stitch. But you should be fine so long as you don't strain that arm too much."

Toushiro: "Thanks Vegeta. I owe you big."

Vegeta: "You can repay me by agreeing that we need to get the hell off this death trap right now. We lost Lee and I'm almost sure that we have lost Kusoto... I'm not going to lose you."

Toushiro: "I want to get off this island too, Vegeta. I really do. But even if we find a way to contact the Soul Society, Yamamoto won't bring us back without something."

Vegeta: "Tch."

Toushiro: "Besides... It doesn't seem fair to Lee that he would sacrifice himself like that only for us to go back empty handed or without trying."

Vegeta: "Well, I guess that's a good enough reason. ... ... But no more chances! If you need help, call me! Don't try to do it alone."

Toushiro nodded as he got up. He was a little wobbly at first, but very soon he was standing firmly on both feet. Before he left, Vegeta repeated himself.

Vegeta: "If you need help, call me. Don't try to do it alone."

Toushiro: "I will. I promise."

And Toushiro left. He went directly back to the elevators and went back down to the underground. As the elevator stopped and opened its doors, Toushiro's heart began to race. As he walked out, he could see almost a vivid ghostly replay of his attack. The young raptor knocking him to the floor, thrashing and mauling him. That was the second time he had truly come close to death, the first being with Aizen. Although it was silent, the echoes of his screams and the raptor played again and again in his ears.

_Vegeta: "Toushiro."_

Vegeta's voice snapped him out of his trance.

Toushiro: "Y-Yeah."

_Vegeta: "I know what's going on with you at the moment. You're having flashbacks aren't you."_

Toushiro: "Yeah... How do you know?"

_Vegeta: "Look up and to your left about 80 degrees."_

Toushiro looked up as Vegeta told him to. He saw a camera at the corner.

_Vegeta: "I can see you clearly. Look off to your right. I'm sure what you'll see will help you."_

Toushiro slowly glanced over to his right. There, laid the dead body of the raptor. It was all that he needed to see to get his confidence back. It was dead. There is no more it can do to hurt him. The young captain just looked up at the security camera and gave a thumbs up to Vegeta. The saiyan smiled. Toushiro was going to be ok for now. With the ordeal of the raptor attack behind him now, Toushiro looked around the area. He found a file on the table that was situated in the middle of the room. The young captain read the file which was a memo stating an upgrade in the DDK system, making the security level even higher.

Toushiro: "-In a case where numbers are written instead of letters in the 'KEY' field, the numbers could represent the codes for the corresponding characters. Example: A=1, B=2, C=3... Any numbers written in the 'KEY' field could indicate the rows to be deleted. For example: if '2' is in the 'KEY' word, you should delete all of the letters from the second row of the 'CODE'.- Huh... This just got a lot more challenging. Sweet!"

He was going to have fun now!


	8. Chapter 8

Key Note: If it's _italic_, that means it's over the communicators.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing In<strong>

Another DDK device was next to the doors on the other side of the room. The symbol L was inscribed. Toushiro used the Code and Input discs and now he had to figure out the password. In the Code field, there were two rows of letters. The first row was 'LFACBDOEGH'. The second row was 'RFACTDOERY'.

In the Key field, there were numbers. The numbers were '345678'. It actually took Toushiro some time to see the password.

Toushiro: "Laboratory."

The young captain typed in the letters and the lock was released. Now he had access to Main Hallway B1. The moment he entered the hallway, the boy saw a raptor behind a security shutter. He knew he was safe with the dinosaur behind the shutter, but the tiny problem of him needing to get passed it to continue on needed to be fixed. So Toushiro held up his swords blade and released the lock on the shutter. The moment the shutter was down the raptor attacked! In just a second, the raptor was on the floor bleeding heavily from the chest and stomach. Toushiro, didn't have a scratch on him from that one. It seems that, even though he was just savagely attacked by one, he was not really afraid of these raptors anymore. The raptor you can see, you can fight. There wasn't another raptor in sight so Toushiro headed for the door in front of him. Although there was a hallway to his right, he decided to search behind the door in front of him first. It was the Library Room, but it didn't look like any library he's ever seen. Three rows of what looked like digitally locked lockers. To his left was a computer. Toushiro suddenly became alarmed! He could hear it. A raptor was somewhere in the room. He decided to leave for now and take care of it later. Good chance he's be back anyway. Just as he left the Library Room, Toushiro got a call from Vegeta.

_Vegeta: "Toushiro. Head over to the Computer Room right now! I just caught a glimpse of something on the monitor!"_

Toushiro: "Where is it?"

_Vegeta: "Turn left and head down that hallway."_

Toushiro: "Got it!"

Toushiro ran down the hallway and arrived at the door leading to the Computer Room. But when he arrived, there was no one in sight. Rows of computers stretched down the center of the room with servers and other high-tech equipment along the walls. At the very far end was a giant monitor that was on. One of the computers close to it was on too. But there was no sign that anyone had been here within the last few minutes.

Toushiro: "Vegeta, are you sure you saw someone?"

_Vegeta: "Very sure. It was only a glimpse and I'm not sure if it was man or beast, but I know I saw something alive in there."_

Toushiro: "Well I don't see anyone or anything in here right now, but I'll keep looking."

_Vegeta: "There's some interesting notes here in a file I just found. It seems that the entrance of Kirk's personal lab in there somewhere. But it doesn't give anymore detail on that."_

Toushiro: "There seems to be two switch locks on both sides of this monitor. I'll see what I can do."

_Vegeta: "Good. I'll see if I can find anything else on Kirk's lab. But first look for the Gas Experiment Room. It's been locked from the inside, which means someone is alive in there."_

Toushiro: "Ok! I'm on it!"

The young captain hurried to find the Gas Experiment Room. He left through the other door to the Research Area Hall. Down the white hallway, he came across another door on the side just before a corner. It said "Research Meeting Room". The room was empty apart from a mess of scattered documents. In the middle of the room there was a table. On the table was a DDK Disc. It was Input Disc E. It had to go to some door so the boy picked it up. On the far end of the room there was a door. Right next to the door there was a warning about gas. This had to be the Gas Experiment Room! Toushiro tried to open it but it was indeed locked. On the table in front of it there was a computer terminal. It was the controls to the condition of the Experiment Room and it was displaying something. "Lock Code: 7248". Toushiro couldn't unlock it from here so he had to find another way. He left the Research Meeting Room and turned down the hall to his left. Behind a security shutter was another raptor. It kept running itself into the lasers to try and get at the boy. Eventually it collapsed and blood pooled around it. It had killed itself while trying to get at Toushiro. The young captain found that somewhat amusing. After releasing the shutter, the boy ran down the hallway and through the door at the far end. When he went through the door, he found himself back in the Library Room. He knew he'd be back. The raptor was still there as it could still be heard. Figuring that it was time to do something about the dinosaur, Toushiro whistled in the same way he'd normally call Vegeta. That drew the beasts attention fast! The dinosaur can running out from behind one of the locker like things and right at him! Toushiro waited for the raptor to leap out at him. When it did, he stuck his Zanpakuto out in front of him and the blade ran right through the beasts chest. With the dinosaur dead, Toushiro left the Library Room and returned to the Computer Room. He had an idea of how he could unlock the Gas Experiment Room. Once inside the Computer Room, the young captain went to the computer that was on. The monitor read "Experimental Area Control Program Running. Auto lock status: On. Enter the area number to be released." Toushiro typed in the numbers 7248. A moment later and the monitor read "The number has been confirmed. The gas experiment room lock has been released." With the lock released, Toushiro went straight back to the Research Meeting Room while taking care of any raptors along the way. Once he was in the room, he went straight for the once locked door. As he went inside the Gas Experiment Room, he was unaware that he'd been followed. Inside the Gas Experiment Room, there was a chamber full of yellow gas. Inside that chamber was a survivor! But Toushiro couldn't just go in. The gas may not be that harmful to an adult but it could be deadly to a child. He had to neutralize the gas first without killing the survivor. On the control panel to the chamber there were three buttons of different colors. Blue, red and green. On one of the monitors, there was a code. It said "Red neutralizes Green. Blue neutralizes Orange. Green neutralizes Purple." On the side of another monitor was the poison level. Right now it was at 50. If it got to 100, the survivor would die. Toushiro pressed the red button and the yellow gas turned red. The poison level went up to 55. The young captain pressed the green button and the red gas turned to a heavier yellow. The poison level went down to 45. He pressed the blue button and the heavy yellow gas turned turquoise. The poison level staid the same. The green button was pressed and the turquoise gas turned a vibrant green. The poison level went up to 49. Toushiro pressed the blue button again and the vibrant green gas turned teal/turquoise. The poison level went down to 25. Toushiro pressed the red button and the teal/turquoise gas disappeared. The poison level went down to 0. The survivor was still alive and now Toushiro could go in. The boy went in and kneeled down next to the survivor. He was apparently a researcher by the the white coat he wore. He was in bad shape. Probably been in the gas for a long time. His face was tinted blue and his coughing was violent. He didn't have long.

Toushiro: "You're going to be ok. What happened?"

Researcher: "Th... That fool."

Toushiro: "Who are you talking about?"

Researcher: "What are you planing, Kirk?"

Toushiro: "I'm here with the rescue team. Where is Dr. Kirk?"

The Researcher handed something to Toushiro.

Researcher: "Here... This will give you access... To his.. Personal... Lab..."

And he slumped over across the floor. He was gone. Toushiro shook his head. Kirk needed to be found and stopped before any more lives were lost! The young captain looked at the item he was given. It was a B1 Key Chip with the numbers 3695 hand-written on it. There was nothing more he could do here, so he started to leave. But as Toushiro walked through the door of the chamber, he froze! A raptor had followed him inside! The boy backed into the chamber as the dinosaur inched closer. The beast knocked the boy to the floor and tried to tare at him! But Toushiro has had more than his fair share of this move! Before it could even bite him, the child prodigy kicked the beast off of him and he quickly got to his feet and ran out the door! The chamber door closed behind him with the raptor locked inside the gas chamber. The boy went to the control panel again and rammed his arm down across all three buttons! Red, blue and green gas poured into the chamber and the poison level went to its max! The raptor cried out in distress as it began to suffocate from lack of air and the poison killing it from within! In seconds in collapsed and died right there. Now Toushiro's attention focused once again on the Key Chip. He suddenly had a hunch about what to do with it and headed back to the Library Room. Once there, he went to the computer on the wall and inserted the Key Chip. He was right. The rows were lockers that were used to store researchers data and other important items relating to their work. The computer asked if he wanted to overwrite the key chip data. Toushiro pressed the yes key and typed in the number 3695. The monitor then read "The number has been confirmed. Displaying the magnetic pattern data for the storage 3695. Please overwrite the magnetic pattern of the key chip correctly." The screen displayed an odd puzzle. Eight oval cells were stacked on top of each over. The top four were clear while the bottom four were white. Below it was a picture of what needed to be recreated. From top to bottom: clear, white, clear, clear, white, white, clear, and white. What made it tricky was that two cells were moved together. It took some doing and reseting the pattern twice, but Toushiro managed to match the patterns up. The data overwrite was complete and the indicator of the storage unit was turned on. Toushiro got the Key Chip back and went to the storage unit. He used the Key Chip to open the storage unit and found some interesting things inside. One was the Key Card R, the partner of the Key Card L he got just before that T-Rex tried to eat him. The other thing was a memo that held the final clue to Kirk's whereabouts on it.

Toushiro: "Vegeta. You were right! Kirk's lab IS in the Computer Room and I think I know how to get in!"

_Vegeta: "Well then what are you standing around for? Get going! This is the closest we've been!"_

Toushiro: "On my way!"

Toushiro hurried to the Computer Room. He could feel it. They were closing in on Kirk! At the Computer Room, Toushiro headed straight to the giant monitor. But he needed help. The only way to expose to door was to slide the two Key Cards at the same time through the slots on each side. So he called up to the only other set of free hands.

_Byakuya: "Captain Hitsugaya?"_

Toushiro: "I finally made it to the entrance of the doctor's lab."

_Byakuya: "Good work."_

Toushiro: "The door looks like it needs two people working in tandem to unlock it."

_Byakuya: "Sit tight. I'll be right there."_

And Toushiro waited for Byakuya to arrive. Didn't take long.

Byakuya: "So what's our status?"

Toushiro: "Here, take this."

Toushiro handed Byakuya the left card and he took the right.

Byakuya: "Ready?"

They both went to the slots and got ready.

Byakuya: "Ok, on 3."

They got ready to slide the cards down.

Byakuya: "1. 2. 3!"

On 3 they both slide the cads down! The monitor slide under a compartment under the floor and exposed a door with a DDK system with E written on it. But just as Toushiro inserted the Input and Code discs, Byakuya got in the way.

Byakuya: "Step aside, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toushiro: "But I-"

Byakuya: "I said, step aside."

Byakuya was very insistent for some reason. Toushiro couldn't put his finger on it. The Squad 6 Captain has been acting strange since the mission started. But for now, he thought it best not to fight him too much.

Toushiro: "Ok."

Toushiro stepped aside while Byakuya went up to the DDK system. The noble captain started to press in what he thought was the password and was denied. He tried it again with a different password but was denied again. He tried a third time. Again, denied. Byakuya was growing more and more frustrated with each failure, but Toushiro was enjoying it so much that he had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud.

Byakuya: "Damn thing must be broken."

Byakuya tried again and was denied again. He then heard Toushiro snort a laugh. The Squad 6 Captain looked over at his young comrade to see the boy laughing quietly. Needless to say, the noble was not amused.

Byakuya: "What's so amusing?"

Toushiro: "Heeheeeheeee... You. You have no idea how this thing works, do you?"

Byakuya: "Just what are you getting at?"

Toushiro: "Allow me."

Byakuya stepped aside as the young captain went up to the panel. Toushiro studied the code and key screens as he began to unravel the puzzle. The young captain had become a pro with these DDK systems. He figured it out in no time.

Toushiro: "Energy."

Byakuya: "What's that?"

Toushiro: "The password."

Byakuya: "I have a hard time believing that."

Toushiro looked at Byakuya and then at the panel. He typed in the word 'Energy' and pressed enter. A second later, the lock was released. Toushiro smiled mockingly at Byakuya who rolled his eyes upward. He was trying to save as much dignity as he could... Cause he just got bested by a kid.


	9. Chapter 9

Key Note: If it's _italic_, that means it's over the communicators.

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Kirk<strong>

Byakuya waited outside while Toushiro went in to Kirk's lab which was called the Experiment Simulation Room. The moment Toushiro went in, he saw the most unusual thing in his life. In the center of a computerized table, was a bright ball of light. It was giving off heat and something else too. Thin strands of Toushiro's white hair started to rise up. The room had this feeling of energy all over it. The young captain went to the control panel on the table. He didn't press anything and yet the strange energy faded away. The boy looked around the room. No sign of Izaya Kirk. He must have left just a few minutes ago. Toushiro went back outside to tell Byakuya that Kirk was gone and what he'd seen inside. The Squad 6 Captain was at the computer when he exited the room.

Toushiro: "He's not here!"

Byakuya: "Why? This mission is taking way too long already!"

Suddenly, the emergency system came on!

Emergency System: "Warning! The emergency system has been activated! Emergency lock-down in progress!"

All of the doors suddenly had a high-tech shield over them! They were trapped!

Toushiro: "What's going on!"

Byakuya: "Ah! Kirk must of tripped off the security system! That fool..."

They had one hope outside.

_Vegeta: "What's your status, Toushiro? I'm reading an emergency lockdown in your section!"_

Toushiro: "We're trapped inside here. Kirk must have triggered it off. We didn't touch anything!"

Just as he said that, Byakuya kicked the bottom of the computer.

Toushiro: "Relatively."

_Vegeta: "Can you clear it?"_

Byakuya: "You can't do anything?"

_Vegeta: "I'm doing everything I can to prevent the system from going into the next step!"_

Byakuya: "Which is?"

_Vegeta: "You don't wanna know!"_

Toushiro: "I'll see what I can do."

Byakuya: "What's wrong with this stupid thing!"

Toushiro: "Cool it, Byakuya. We'll find a way out somehow."

Byakuya sat back down and started to try and override the emergency system, but it was pointless. Toushiro knew there had to be another way. A facility this high-tech would surely have ways of clearing an emergency lockdown if accidentally triggered! The boy looked over at some of the system engines on the wall. He had an idea. There was a tool box in one of the chairs. Inside were tools for computer maintenance. Toushiro picked up a screwdriver and removed the screws on the covering to a circuit panel. He had to reroute the energy in order to clear the system. The puzzle inside was difficult but Toushiro solved it soon enough. The circuit was restored and the emergency lockdown was bypassed. But now there was an added problem.

Emergency System: "Warning! The emergency lockdown has been bypassed! You have 10 minutes until this section is sealed off!"

The doors were opened again. They had to get out before the area was sealed off for good!

Byakuya: "We'd better get moving. Vegeta, we bypassed the door lock and we're on our way out."

But Vegeta had something to add to the situation.

_Vegeta: "That's great, but the entire underground area is crawling with dinosaurs! You'll never be able to make it through there!"_

Byakuya: "Don't sweat it! I'll take them all out one by one if I have too!"

_Vegeta: "Brilliant plan, oh fearless leader, but I have a better one. These readouts tell me there's an emergency escape hatch in the doc's private quarters. You should be able to make a clean brake through there!"_

Toushiro: "Are you sure?"

_Vegeta: "Yeah. But there's one problem. The hatch is password locked through the mother system."_

Toushiro: "Just keeps getting better and better!"

_Vegeta: "I hope that was sarcasm!"_

Byakuya: "Forget it! If you can't crack the code before the dinosaurs rush in, we'll be completely trapped!"

_Vegeta: "I know! You'll just have to trust me!"_

Byakuya: "I don't."

_Vegeta: "Fine then! Don't forget the plater and salad on your way out, Byakuya! What about you, Toushiro?"_

Byakuya: "Make your choice."

Byakuya left to fight his way through the dinosaurs. Toushiro had two choices. Either trust in his skills as a fighter and fight his way out, or put his trust in Vegeta and escape through the hatch! He made his decision!

Toushiro: "I've been through too much with you, Vegeta! I'm putting all of my trust in you!"

_Vegeta: "That's the spirit!"_

Toushiro returned to Kirk's personal lab. He went straight to the computer at the far end of the room. Next to the computer he could see the hatch. He just had to wait for Vegeta to hack into the system. The wait wasn't long!

_Vegeta: "Got it! I just cracked into the mother system!"_

Toushiro: "Good work, Vegeta!"

_Vegeta: "Ah! It was nothing. But that's just the beginning! The release code for the hatch automatically rewrites itself periodically! We have access, but we're down to two chances to clear it!"_

Toushiro: "Then I'd better get it right on the first time around!"

_Vegeta: "I know you can do it, Toushiro! I'm going to force the system to display the release codes. Make sure you enter them EXACTLY as displayed! Let's do it!"_

Toushiro watched the screen carefully as Vegeta began to force the system into showing him the codes. He had to memorize the letters that appeared. The first letter was shown. D. The second was E. The third was D. The fourth, D. Fifth, F. The screen changed and now it wanted Toushiro to enter the code.

Toushiro: "Good thing I have a good memory."

The boy typed in the letters into the system. He pressed enter and the system checked to see if it was a match. The code was a match! The first light on the hatch went off. They had two more to go.

_Vegeta: "I'm transmitting the next code."_

Again, Toushiro watched carefully. The letters that came up were: F, C, E, C, C, F, B. He entered the code and waited. It was a match! The second light went off, they were so close!

_Vegeta: "Transmitting the final code! We're almost there."_

The final code began to appear. The code was: B, E, E, E, D, B, D, B. The final code was entered and it came back a match. The hatch was open.

_Vegeta: "Good work, Toushiro. Now don't waste any time! Just get out of there!"_

Toushiro hurried down the ladder! Just as he did, a dinosaur burst through the door! But it was too late. Toushiro was well out of its reach. The boy ran down the passageway to the exit which was in Carrying Out Room B1. He crawled out of the hatch and into the familiar room. But as he stood up, he got a treat!

Toushiro: "Hold it!"

The young captain pointed his Zanpakuto at the man in front of him! He was the same height as Byakuya and had short blond hair with blue eyes. He wore a lab coat, but he wasn't just any researcher.

Toushiro: "Dr. Izaya Kirk. I finally found you."

It was actually Dr. Izaya Kirk himself.

Dr. Kirk: "And just who are you, boy?"

When the incident that created the Bounts and led to Kirk's alleged death happened, Toushiro wasn't a Soul Reaper. He wasn't even around when it did so, naturally, Kirk didn't know. But he could tell that the boy was a member of the 13 Court Guard Squads and a captain just by his clothes.

Toushiro: "I am the Captain of Squad 10! Toushiro Hitsugaya!"

Dr. Kirk: "The Captain of Squad 10, ay? Ha ha ha! That fool, Yamamoto, must be getting old to let a child become captain!"

Toushiro: "Hush! You're coming with us!"

Dr. Kirk: "And just what does the Soul Society want with me?"

Byakuya: "Shut up. You're coming with us even if I have to knock you out and drag back myself."

Byakuya arrived on the scene, but not without injury. He had quite a number of small cuts and scratches all over him.

Dr. Kirk: "Well according to the Department of Research, I'm officially deceased, correct?"

Byakuya: "If that's how you want it, I'd be more than happy to oblige. So what'll it be, genius?"

Dr. Kirk: "Relax, captain. My study's nearing its final stages! Magnificent, isn't it? But I can't leave before I've analyzed the final results!"

Byakuya: "I don't care about your results. I'm taking you back under orders, so shut up and follow me. Captain Hitsugaya, locate the communication facility and call in the extraction chopper."

Toushiro: "Right."

Dr. Kirk: "You can't do this! I have rights!"

Byakuya: "According to the Head-Captain, you're the property of the Department of Research and Development, pal. I suggest you take it up with them."

Dr. Kirk: "No, they can't do this to me! They deserted me all those years ago and now they want me back! This is preposterous!"

Byakuya: "Shut up."

Dr. Kirk: "Then kill me, you ugly pathetic foot soldier!"

Byakuya: "Shut up! Where's the communication room?"

When Kirk didn't answer, Byakuya held his sword up to him.

Dr. Kirk: "Take the elevator up from the Control Room."

Byakuya: "I need a card to access that elevator. I know you'v got one, so hand it over."

Again Kirk didn't obey until Byakuya threatened him.

Dr. Kirk: "Uh, fine! Take it!"

Toushiro took the card and Byakuya led Kirk away.

Byakuya: "So we're all set then. I'll meet you and Lieutenant Vegeta at the heliport."

Toushiro: "Wait, where are you going?"

Byakuya: "I have some unfinished business to take care of. I'll drop this guy off with Lieutenant Vegeta. Now get moving."

As Byakuya led Kirk away, Toushiro watched the Squad 6 captain.

Toushiro: "Unfinished business?"

He was defiantly up to something. But that would have to wait. Time to get out of here! Toushiro hurried to the Control Room, killing and avoiding dinosaurs as he went. When he arrived, he saw Vegeta holding Kirk at bay.

Vegeta: "Get going! I want to get the hell off this death trap as soon as possible!"

Toushiro didn't waste any time! He got in the elevator and rode it up to the Communication Room. Once in the room, he looked for the Antenna Activation Key. He found a box next to the locked door holding the emergency key. He grabbed it and exited the room. He had to run down a long ledge outside and go into the a different room. The night was still. Inside the Communication Antenna Room, Toushiro used the emergency key card for the antenna to turn the system on. With the system ready, he activated the antenna and it rose from its safe hiding place. It wasn't a surprise why it was located away from the actual communication room. It was big and hummed pretty loud! Now all that was left was to call the chopper and get off the island. But if things weren't bad enough, they were about to get worse. Toushiro was about to have a visitor.


	10. Chapter 10

Key Note: If it's _italic_, that means it's over the communicators.

* * *

><p><strong>Mission Complete?<strong>

There was a slow thundering sound approaching as Toushiro stepped out back onto the passageway. The young captain suddenly realized what it was and gulped! The doors suddenly locked and Vegeta called Toushiro just as the boy found himself facing a familiar, growling face.

_Vegeta: "Toushiro, what's going on? The emergency lockdown system just activated on your level!"_

Toushiro: "I'm a bit busy right now, Vegeta..."

The T-Rex was back!

Toushiro: "DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

_Vegeta: "Don't sweat it! I'll release the locks in no time!"_

The T-Rex smashed its head into the AC units and sent them hurdling to the cement wall! Toushiro got out of the way in time but now he was trapped with the dinosaur! Hugging the wall, the boy ran down the walkway with the beast close behind! The T-Rex smashed its head into the walkway and destroyed it, leaving Toushiro even less room to run! As the boy turned the corner, the dinosaur destroyed the corner of the walkway. The young captain was knocked to the ground but he quickly got up and went for the door! But it was locked! Toushiro had nowhere to go! He was trapped between a locked door and a hungry dinosaur with very little room to maneuver! When he turned around the young captain was staring right at the beasts wide open mouth! Acting quickly, Toushiro drew his sword and swung his blade at the deadly jaws! The T-Rex was more determined to get at him then before, attacking repeatedly. Although tiny compared to this gigantic beast, Toushiro was determined not to become its dinner! The young captain swung his blade repeatedly at the dinosaur, while keeping his back pressed against the locked door. Then he heard the call he's been waiting for!

_Vegeta: "It's open, Toushiro! You're all clear!"_

Those words were like music to him! Toushiro quickly turned around and opened the door to the Communication Room. The T-Rex lunged for him and its teeth came within inches of grabbing the Soul Reaper! A tooth brushing through the very end of Toushiro's white hair tells him just how close it was as he ran into the room and closed the door! Panting heavily, Toushiro looked around the room.

_Vegeta: "Toushiro! Answer me! Are you ok!"_

Toushiro: "Yeah! Yeah, I'm ok."

_Vegeta: "Good to hear! Now get that chopper on the way before we get anymore surprises!"_

Toushiro: "Agreed!"

Toushiro went to the control panel. Within minutes, he had the chopper pilot on speaker.

_Pilot: "Hitsugaya, do you copy?"_

Toushiro: "Finally, a signal!"

_Pilot: "Signals weak... Interference with static..."_

Toushiro: "I'll give you the abridged version. Mission complete. Scrub the initial plans and pick us up at the heliport immediately!"

_Pilot: "The heliport?"_

Toushiro: "This entire island's a blood bath. The only survivor not on the team is the doc. I'll give you the details later, just get here and pick us up now!"

_Pilot: "Roger! I'm on my way!"_

The Pilot ended the communication and was on his way!

Toushiro: "Vegeta! Get to the heliport! The chopper's on the way!"

_Vegeta: "Thank god! Use the Main Entrance to get to the heliport. Move it Kirk!"_

Toushiro hurried down the elevator and to the Main Entrance. Vegeta was already way ahead of him with Kirk, so he was on his own for the moment. Once outside the Main Entrance, an old friend showed itself. Two Pteranodons flew around above him. He'd have to move fast. Dodging the flying reptile's attacks, Toushiro made it to the door leading to the Passageway to the Heliport. As he ran down the passageway, a raptor appeared out of nowhere behind him. Moments later and the boy watched another one brake through the steel fence high above him and land just feet in front of him. But he didn't slow down or stop. Toushiro just kept running until he got to the Hangar! But the path itself was blocked by shipping crates! He had to move them in order to get out. Easier said then done. It took all of his strength just to move one slowly. By the second one, he was tired. But he had to keep moving! The chopper would be here any moment! Toushiro summoned the strength to move the final two crates out of his way. He was sore and tired now but he somehow got the strength to run all the way to the Heliport. There, he found Vegeta and Kirk waiting. But no sign of Byakuya.

Vegeta: "You ok, captain?"

Toushiro: "Yeah. Where's Byakuya?"

Vegeta: "I don't know! Haven't heard a word from him! What's he doing?"

Dr. Kirk: "Probably floundering about like a chicken with its head cut off."

Vegeta: "What did I say about you not talking being how you keep me from feeding you your own heart!"

Suddenly, there was the familiar and welcomed sound of chopper blades hovering above as spotlights shined down on them. Vegeta and Toushiro smiled with joy.

Vegeta: "Finally! You know, I had a really bad feeling about this mission. All things considered, it could have been a lot worse."

As the chopper started its decent, a huge flock of startled birds caught Toushiro's attention.

Toushiro: "That's odd. Something must have those animals spooked."

The lights around the heliport flickered as the ground shook. Something was coming. Something big.

Toushiro: "Oh no..."

Vegeta: "Shit!"

The cement wall burst apart and the T-Rex stepped out! The huge beast stepped out onto the landing spot and roared! It looked at the three people on the ground before the spotlight from the chopper caught its attention. It saw the chopper and went for it with an open mouth! The pilot screamed as the massive dinosaur rammed its head into the helicopter! Sparks flew as the metal frame of the copter bent like a piece of aluminum! With its giant jaws and teeth, the T-Rex bit down on the tail of the chopper and bent the whole thing as if it were just a toy! It then flung the chopper across the ground! Toushiro, Kirk and Vegeta all ran to get out of the way as the chopper burst into an inferno upon impact! The pilot was killed in the inferno and Kirk the opportunity to escape!

Vegeta: "Dr. Kirk!"

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

Forget about Kirk, they had a bigger problem! Vegeta saw an elevator on the other side and he ran towards it to get it working!

Vegeta: "Toushiro! Hold that thing off while I try to get this thing working!"

Toushiro: "Ok. Just hurry Vegeta!"

Toushiro had to keep the T-Rex distracted long enough for Vegeta to get the elevator working again. He used the destroyed chopper as a shield. The T-Rex chased after the boy as the young captain ran around the burning chopper. He had to make sure to stay far away from the dinosaur but close enough to keep it from going the other way where he'd run right into it. After a whole minute, Toushiro's legs were burning from all the running. Another minute passed and Toushiro was nearing the very limit of his endurance! He slowed down and the T-Rex caught up! The Rex was about to snatch the boy up when it was blind-sited by an energy blast from Vegeta!

Vegeta: "Toushiro! Hurry!"

The young captain hurried as fast as he could to Vegeta while the saiyan provided the cover. Toushiro stepped inside the Liaison Elevator No.2 while Vegeta kept the T-Rex at bay. As soon as the Soul Reaper was inside, the prince rushed in as well! As they rode the elevator down, they discussed the situation. Their only known way off the island had just been destroyed.

Vegeta: "We're screwed! The chopper's history! How are we going to get outta here?"

Toushiro: "Calm down! We'll just have to find another way."

Vegeta: "Oh come off it. You're never this positive."

Suddenly, the elevator rattled to a sudden stop!

Toushiro: "Wh... What happened?"

Vegeta pressed at the control panel but nothing happened.

Vegeta: "Hm... The elevator's shot. We'll have to find another way."

They were lucky enough to have stopped at a door. Toushiro followed Vegeta to the area called the Underground Passageway to the Facility. The saiyan ran to the next elevator and started working on getting it to work. Meanwhile, Toushiro stood by the caved in wall next to him. Several small stones and dirt started to fall down the debris and as the boy looked up, he found out why. Several of the tiny dinosaur Compsognathus climbed down and spread around his feet. They started to bite at him and the white haired boy suddenly remembered Vegeta telling him once that in a big enough pack, they could take down a full grown man! Vegeta knew how many it took to overwhelm him, 15, and the saiyan prince was twice Toushiro's size! The 7 compsognathus that were biting him were more then enough to be a problem! The boy started to kick them away from him as he ran to the Liaison Elevator No.1. There he found Vegeta hard at work.

Toushiro: "More repairs?"

Vegeta: "What else do you expect from a facility that's held together with tape and glue. I can repair this, but it'll take some time."

Toushiro: "Then I guess I'll just go out there and stomp on a few compy's while I wait. ... ... You don't strike me as the technical type, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Looks can be deceiving. I was called a child prodigy when I was your age."

Toushiro: "Really?"

Vegeta: "Oh yes."

Toushiro laughed a tiny bit before heading back outside. The moment he walked out of the elevator, he kicked a compy as hard as he could. The tiny dinosaur died from its injuries and Toushiro proceeded in looking around while kicking more of the tiny biting dinosaurs. He had noticed a busted fence door on the way over to the Liaison Elevator No.1, so he headed over to see what was inside. He found a door that read Materials Room and went inside. Inside, he could hear the unmistakable sounds of something being eaten. Walking around the shelf, the young captain found himself staring at the body of a researcher. A shame it wasn't Kirk. Four compy's were eating it and Toushiro scared them off. The little dinosaurs went through a broken vent which explained how they were getting around. He'd have to be careful. The dead man had a memo next to him and Toushiro read it.

The memo read: "Where the heck did these monsters come from? I managed to slip away, but I've been cornered here in the basement ever since. The only way I can get out is through the port on level B3. I should be able to find a boat or something used to transport research materials. The only problem is getting there in one piece..."

It may have been too late for this poor fellow, but he'd just revealed a way off for them.

Toushiro: "Thank you, mister."

Underneath the memo was a card. It was a C. O. Pass Card. Without it, Toushiro would not be able to access the floors. With the card in hand, Toushiro went back to see if Vegeta was done.

Toushiro: "You done yet?"

Vegeta: "Whadda mean? Of course!"

Vegeta pressed the button and up they went.

Vegeta: "Let's go."

As they rode the elevator up, Toushiro told Vegeta what he had found.

Toushiro: "So... I think I've found another way out of here."

Vegeta: "Ha all right, Toushiro! Let's here it!"

Toushiro had just finished telling Vegeta about the port when they stopped at the Large Size Elevator again.

Vegeta: "Ok, we're here again. Now what?"

Toushiro: "We should be able to get to the underground port from here."

Vegeta: "Yeah, then let's do it!"

Toushiro: "Hurry! I'm worried about Byakuya."

Vegeta: "Our fearless 'leader'? Fine, let's move out."

The saiyan and Soul Reaper went over to the large elevator and headed to the underground.


	11. Chapter 11

Key Note: If it's _italic_, that means it's over the communicators.

* * *

><p><strong>New Place, New Problems<strong>

Along the way down the power went off for a moment.

Toushiro: "What happened!"

Vegeta: "Ah this piece of junk must have blown a fuse! My father-in-law still makes better stuff than this shit and he's in his 80's!"

A second later and the backup power kicked on, but who knows for how long. They needed to get the main power back on again and soon. Just then, their communicators beeped.

_Byakuya: "What's going on? The power went out."_

Toushiro: "Byakuya? Are you on floor B3?"

_Byakuya: "Yeah. Get the power online now!"_

Vegeta: "Byakuya. It looks like there's a port nearby. There's gotta be a ship we can use."

_Byakuya: "Copy. Leave Kirk to me. You two get the power back online and secure our escape route."_

Just as Byakuya hung up, Toushiro and Vegeta came to a stop at Carrying Out Room B3. The underground area was completely different from above. Two big, powerful generators sat in the center of the room. Multiple crates containing materials scattered around. A big steel sliding door had a huge mass sticking out of it, meaning something had smashed into it on the other side. Toushiro followed Vegeta over to the power switch and found it had been messed with.

Vegeta: "What the! This battery's completely dead! Perfect!"

The red, blue and green batteries were fine, but the white battery was destroyed beyond use. Probably what caused the power out earlier. The backup power was on so there had to be another battery somewhere. The boy noticed a door in the corner that had a sign on it that said "Backup Generator Room B3".

Toushiro: "I'll be right back."

Vegeta: "Ok."

Toushiro headed towards the door and went in. The walls were alined with monitors and grids. In one pocket, there were the batteries that he was looking for. He needed a Key Card that was a level C or higher to operate this device, which he didn't have. Luckily, he didn't need one to take the battery he needed. Toushiro opened the small hatch and took the white battery. With the battery in hand, he went back to Vegeta and gave it to the saiyan.

Vegeta: "Perfect! This is all we need to restore the power."

The saiyan took the battery and installed it. There was no need to realign the batteries for they were already in their proper place. With the new battery in place, the power came back on in no time! Now they could get to work.

Vegeta: "I'll work on the security system, you handle our escape route."

Toushiro: "Right!"

Vegeta hurried to get to work in unlocking the security systems. When Toushiro entered the Control Room B3, he found Vegeta hard at work. On one side of the security panels, he found the first of the B3 Crane Cards. There were three in total. The second one was next to Vegeta.

Toushiro: "How's it coming?"

Vegeta: "It's coming but not without a fight. These security codes are brutal! Finally... A challenge worthy of my talents!"

Toushiro left Vegeta to his fun and headed through the second door behind them to the General Weapons Storage. Inside, he saw what had caused that huge bent in the steel sliding door. A transport car had crashed into it. Further on back in the storage room there was another door. As Toushiro headed for it, the sound of a thud startled the young captain. He looked over in the direction of the sound and saw a half eaten man on the floor. In the dead mans hand was a DDK Disc. Toushiro knew he'd need it so he started to walk over to the body. But just as he was feet away, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He quickly glanced to the left and saw a new dinosaur run at him! It was bigger than the raptors and was completely new to him! Two long arms with huge claws on them and a pot-belly with thick skin all over. The beast slashed at Toushiro but missed as the boy fell over to the floor! Suddenly, another one appeared! Toushiro was terrified! These things were unlike anything he'd ever seen! Both of them started to come towards him slowly. Toushiro tried to get to his feet but kept stumbling. He eventually backed himself against the wall. The beasts had him trapped! But he had a trump card left to play and he shouted its name with all his might!

Toushiro: "VEGETA!"

Back in Control Room B3, Vegeta was busy hacking when he heard Toushiro scream.

Vegeta: "Toushiro!"

Without any hesitation what-so-ever, the saiyan prince ran towards his young friend in the General Weapons Storage area! When he got there, he saw what had caused the boy to scream for help! With no time to spare, Vegeta roared at the dinosaurs to get their attention! It worked! The two beasts saw the saiyan and roared back! But one of the dinosaurs went back towards Toushiro and tried to slash him again! The boy ducked just in time and the beast cut the chains of a hanging container! The container came crashing down only inches away from Toushiro, cutting off the only route to the DDK Disc! As one went for Toushiro, the other went after Vegeta. Big mistake. The saiyan hurled himself at the dinosaur and rammed into it! But the beast only stood strong against the attack, but that's what Vegeta wanted! With one arm locked around the beasts chest and his other hand holding the arms of the creature, Vegeta bit at its throat and clamped down hard! Within seconds the beast stopped moving as it's airway had been closed. With one down, Vegeta turned his attention to the other. It was still after Toushiro! But it had its back turned to the saiyan. Toushiro was trying to escape from the beast when all of a sudden, it was rammed from the side by Vegeta! The saiyan used his entire body and weight to push the beast against a container. Then, Vegeta began ramming himself into the dinosaur again and again! Eventually it slumped over, dead from massive internal damage from the saiyans repeated slamming it against a steel container. Both beasts were dead and Toushiro was safe.

Vegeta: "You ok?"

Toushiro: "Yeah, just a bit shaken that's all."

Toushiro walked up next to his second lieutenant and looked at the creature that nearly killed him.

Toushiro: "What is that? I've never seen a dinosaur like that before."

Vegeta: "It's a Therizinosaurus. It's new to the world, even for me. But what I do know is that it's suppose to be a harmless herbivore. Why these things are attacking and eating flesh is unknown to me."

Toushiro: "What do I do to defend myself? Even you had some trouble with these!"

Vegeta: "Best thing you can do is to just run from them if you can. They're not very fast. But if you must confront one, aim for its throat, eyes and the inside of its legs. Those are the softer parts."

Toushiro: "Ok. But I think I'll just run if I can."

Vegeta: "Good call. You going to be alright?"

Toushiro: "Yeah. I was just taken by surprise that's all. I'll be fine from here."

Vegeta: "Ok. Call me if you need anything."

Toushiro nodded and Vegeta returned to the control room. The boy looked at the container that was blocking his way to the DDK Disc. Above it was a crane which meant that he needed to find the last Crane Card. After taking one more glance at the strange new dinosaur, the young captain headed to the Transport Passageway. Inside was another Therizinosaurus! As it tried to turn around in the small space, Toushiro sliced at its neck. A moment later and the thing bled to death. On another transport car, there were two things of interest. One was a small key that had the words "Carrying Out Area" carved on it. It was probably useful so Toushiro took it. Next to it was the third B3 Crane Card he needed. Now he could get the DDK Disc. The boy rushed back to the General Weapons Storage area and climbed up the ladder to the crane. After inserting the cards, the crane became operational again. It was the same principal as the crane on B1. The card options were: 2 right, 1 down, 3 up, 2 left, hook and release. There were 8 containers in total and 4 rows that could only hold 4 in each row from top to bottom and 5 from left to right. Toushiro selected the cards 2 right, hook, 2 left and release. The crane did as it was instructed. Next he selected 3 up, hook, 1 down and release. Again it did was it was told. The last two containers were a tad trickier to place. The boy first selected the cards 3 up, 2 right and hook. Once the crane had picked up the container, it brought it back to its standby position. Toushiro then selected 2 left and release. Once the container was dropped, he selected 2 right, 3 up, 1 down and hook. When the crane brought the container back, he selected 2 left, 3 up, 1 down and release. The crane placed the container in the place selected of it and Toushiro left. He climbed down the ladder and went to the dead body to retrieve the DDK Input Disc W. With the area beyond the Control Room searched, Toushiro went back to the Carrying Out Room B3. On the other side was a door and he went towards it. But when he tried to open it, it was locked. So he used the C. O. Area Key and entered the passageway. There was a Therizinosaurus in the passageway but Toushiro dodged and avoided it. He had to save his strength. And Vegeta was right, they were slow and had a hard time turning around in small spaces. He went through the door at the end of the passageway that led to the Rest Station. He ignored the whole room for now and went straight towards the double doors leading to the Central Stairway. The hallway was clear and he went up the stairs. He couldn't go beyond the security shutter until Vegeta unlocked them. The stairs led the boy to the Experiment Area where a familiar dinosaur lurked. Toushiro took care of the raptor and passed through the door leading into the Security Pass Room. He saw a DDK system next to the door on the other side of a big green monitor and went towards it. As he did, he passed the screen and an alarm went off. The screen he had passed was like a metal detector but more advanced. What had triggered it was unknown to Toushiro until he read the screen. His Zanpakuto had triggered it. The door to the security room was just in front of him and he went in. He went over to the control panel to the alarm device first and deactivated it. Right in front of the control panel was the DDK Input Disc S. On the other end of the room there was a dead body of a female worker. Her throat has been ripped open, apparently not to long ago as the blood pool was almost completely dry. Next to her was a B2 Key Chip. It was the same kind as earlier so there had to be another somewhere. The DDK system next to the door was one he hadn't found the Code Disc to yet so he left and headed back out to the hallway. A ventilation shaft was open just outside the door so he climbed up it. The ventilation shaft took him right to the Experiment Room Hall where he found a number of doors. One was to his left and two were further ahead of him. There was a security shutter behind him but he couldn't get past that one yet. Whats more is that Toushiro needed a special card to get into some of the rooms, the same kind as with the backup generator. There was one door he could get in without that card and that was to the Researcher Rest Room. There was a surprise waiting for him inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Key Note: If it's _italic_, that means it's over the communicators.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Energy<strong>

Toushiro: "Byakuya!"

Byakuya: "Yeah. Well at least Kirk's running out of places to hide."

And without another word, Byakuya left. It was becoming more and more strange for Toushiro. Byakuya was really invested into finding Kirk and something else. But at least he was still alive. There was nothing of any interest in the Researcher Rest Room so Toushiro left as well. He was about to climb up the ventilation shaft again when he saw a card laying on the side of the wall in front of a level C door. As Toushiro approached the card and reached to pick it up, he was startled by the sound of something banging against metal behind him. Toushiro quickly turned around and readied himself for a fight! There was nothing in sight. He slowly stepped towards a vent covering in front of the Lv. C door. Still there was nothing. But something had to have made that sound. He turned around. The covering of the vent flew off as a blue colored raptor sprang up with a hiss! Toushiro was knocked to the floor and the raptor jumped up in front of him. The boy quickly got up to his feet and faced the odd colored dinosaur which presented a new challenge. Its skin was slightly thicker than the others. He had to be careful where he attacked it. The raptor lunged for Toushiro and the boy ducked to the floor! He thrusted his blade forward and impaled the dinosaur through its lower jaw and through its skull. The beast died within seconds. After withdrawing his sword from the body, Toushiro picked up the card which was the card he needed. The Key Card Lv. C. With it he could finally get into the rooms requiring a Lv. C or higher card, like the one in front of him. Before he used the card however, he had a question for Vegeta.

Toushiro: "Hey Vegeta... Question. Have you ever seen a blue raptor?"

_Vegeta: "Oh I've seen my fair share of those. They're also known as Ultra Raptors because of their thick skin and slightly higher intelligence. Why do you ask?"_

Toushiro: "Just wanted to see if there were such things and that it's not due to a chemical leek or something that I need to be aware of."

_Vegeta: "Where there's one, there's bound to be more so watch it."_

Toushiro: "Right."

Toushiro proceeded through the door using the Key Card. It led him to the Stabilizer Design Room. There were parts for something stored in high-tech cases all over. On one of the cases that doubled as a table, there was the DDK Code Disc W. There was nothing more in this room of interest at the moment, nor in any of the others on this floor. So Toushiro headed back down to the Central Stairway. When he got there, Vegeta called him.

_Vegeta: "Toushiro. I fixed it. You can open the shutters now."_

Toushiro: "About time."

_Vegeta: "Watch it."_

Toushiro decided to see what was in the Rest Station. When he got there again, he noticed the body of a female researcher in a pool of her own blood. When the young captain got closer to her, a Therizinosaurus came through the door. As it charged him, Toushiro stood his ground. He held out his sword and...

Toushiro: "Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

Ice quickly encased the dinosaur and it was frozen solid in minutes. It was going to be a while before it thawed out of there, if it lived long enough that is. With that taken care of, Toushiro looked around the room. There was a sign on the wall that said Port and it pointed to a DDK system marked W. Toushiro inserted the Code and Input Discs. The passwords were getting harder to figure out, which he liked. He liked to be challenged. In the Code box the letters 'WBADTHEIRC' were in the first row. 'DDDHW' were in the second. 'CBCGA' was in the third and 'FGHIY' was in the last. The Key box had the numbers 2346789. After minutes of thinking and decoding, Waterway was the word he came up with. Toushiro typed it in and it was the right password. The Disembarkation Immigration Office was unlocked and Toushiro went in. A dead body laid on the floor next to the high-tech equipment. The second B2 Key Chip was on a monitor with the numbers 0392 carved on it. Next to the door was the passageway to the port. This was the final checkpoint before the port. They had made it!

Toushiro: "Vegeta. I've just outside the port."

_Vegeta: "I'm on my way."_

Moments later and Vegeta arrived.

Vegeta: "Toushiro."

Toushiro: "It looks like that door leads to the port. But it's locked down pretty tight."

Vegeta: "Lets see what this old saiyan has to say about that."

Vegeta went to work trying to unlock the system, but it was by far the strongest security system yet.

Vegeta: "Hm... It'll take a while before I can pop this open. Now if I had the key, that'd be different."

Toushiro: "Don't look at me. What are the chances that it'd come our way?"

Suddenly, there was a beep from the radio the dead guy was holding.

_Survivor: "You copy, Mike? I found the key to the Port but now I got a lizard riding on my tail! I'm heading to the main elevator right now! I'll meet ya at the ground level, hurry!"_

Vegeta: "Convenient."

Toushiro: "Ha. Sounds like we're not the only one's having problems."

Vegeta didn't find the amusement of the situation at hand.

Vegeta: "I'm glad you find this funny, Toushiro. But if that guy gets eaten, then we'll have to find a way to retrieve the key he has from that dinosaurs stomach!"

Toushiro: "Then I'd better get down there fast!"

Without another word said, Toushiro hurried back to the elevator! He arrived just as the elevator was about to arrive. Over the speakers the young captain heard the unmistakable screams of death as the men were killed.

Toushiro: "Damn it! I'm too late!"

The elevator continued to go down the levels. It was just at the level above him and he readied himself to fight the dinosaur that was on the elevator. But he wasn't prepared for what stepped out when the elevator arrived and the shutter door opened!

Toushiro: "Not again!"

The T-Rex stepped out of the elevator and went straight for the Soul Reaper! Toushiro only had seconds to act! At the last, possible second, the child prodigy dodged the beasts attack! The T-Rex slammed into the generator! An electric current went through its body and the dinosaur collapsed just as the whole place went dark. Toushiro picked himself up and looked at the dinosaur. It was alive but unconscious.

_Vegeta: "Toushiro... What happened? Are you ok?"_

Toushiro: "Yeah I'm fine Vegeta. I couldn't save the men, they were killed before the elevator arrived."

_Vegeta: "What killed them and can you get the key?"_

Toushiro: "Get this... The T-Rex!"

_Vegeta: "The T-Rex, what?"_

Toushiro: "I kid you not. It's laying right in front of me completely out cold! I dodged it just in time and it smashed into the generator! It's still breathing but it's very low."

_Vegeta: "Well that explains why the power's out."_

Toushiro: "As for the key, I saw three bodies laying on the elevator floor. The T-Rex must not have had the chance to eat them before it came after me. Give me a minute and I'll have the power up and running again in no time. There's a second generator right behind me."

_Vegeta: "Ok but be careful. No telling how long that thing will be out for."_

Toushiro didn't waste any time in retrieving the white battery from the first outlet and taking it back to the second outlet. Once he had it installed and the batteries in the same order as their switches, the child prodigy switched on the backup generator. The power came back on just like that. Now he could go to the elevator and search the bodies. The corpses were a mess. They had been almost completely torn apart by the Tyrannosaurus. In the hand of the closest body was the Port Key Card. Toushiro checked the next body and found the DDK Input Disc D. The third body had nothing on it that was of use, so the young captain returned to Vegeta.

Toushiro: "Think fast!"

The white haired boy tossed the Key Card at Vegeta and the saiyan caught it. He put it in the system and it made all the difference. The lock was released in no time.

Vegeta: "Yes!"

The door opened and the two headed for the Port. But in the Passageway to the Port, they ran into a problem.

Vegeta: "What is that?"

Some sort of energy field was blocking their way. It was the same as what Toushiro had seen in Kirk's personal lab.

Toushiro: "I saw something like this in Kirk's personal lab. This could be a problem."

Vegeta: "I read about this in one of the files I found. It talks about something called "Third Energy". It's what Kirk's been working on. It was suppose to be an energy source that would last forever. However, 3rd Energy is unstable and if the necessary precautions aren't taken, a time disruption could occur."

Toushiro: "Meaning?"

Vegeta: "Meaning the area where the accident occurred will swap places with the same geographical location from a different time and what it swapped with would be brought to the accident area."

Toushiro: "Well that explains the dinosaurs."

Vegeta: "This vortex must be the side effect of the 3rd Energy experiment."

Vegeta then tossed a coin into the vortex. It disappeared.

Toushiro: "Er... That's a problem."

Vegeta: "So how are we suppose to get around this thing?"

Toushiro: "Either we find a way or we both end up as dino droppings."

Vegeta: "Not funny! ... ... Ok. I'll pull up any relevant data on the computer. Toushiro... You search around for any possible clues or leads."

Toushiro: "Right."

Vegeta went back to start looking up anything he could find. When Vegeta was gone, Toushiro looked down for a moment and saw the DDK Code Disc S on the floor and picked it up. The young captain decided to start his search at the many doors at the Experiment Room Hall. The first door he decided to check first was the one behind the security shutter. All he found in the Stabilizer Experiment Room was the DDK Code Disc D. With nowhere else to search at the moment, Toushiro decided to open the DDK System door in the Security Pass Room.


	13. Chapter 13

Key Note: If it's _italic_, that means it's over the communicators.

* * *

><p><strong>Chasing Kirk<strong>

The DDK system in the Security Pass Room was Toushiro's next stop. It had the symbol S inscribed and Toushiro used the Code and Input S Discs. This one was by far the hardest the boy had encountered to date. In the Code box, the first row of letters were 'SAT URDAY'. In the second row 'BABY'. The third 'NILLGHIT'. and the last 'ZF EVE R'. The numbers in the Key box were '2 567 9'. The spaces in between the letters and numbers made it difficult to piece together the puzzle. The young captain rubbed his temples as he struggled to see the password. He thought back to all of the passwords he had decoded up to this point. So far, all of the passwords had something to do with where they unlocked. The first was 'Head' which unlocked the Chief's Room. The second was 'Newcomer' which unlocked the Lecture Room Hallway where newcomers to the facility were trained. The third was 'Laboratory' which unlocked the experiment rooms and labs. The fourth was 'Energy' which unlocked Kirk's personal lab where he was doing research on what he now knew was the 3rd Energy experiment. The fifth was 'Waterway' which unlocked the Rest Station and the Port. So this one had to be a word that had something to do with what was on the other side.

Toushiro: "Vegeta... I need help."

_Vegeta: "With what?"_

Toushiro: "I'm in the Security Pass Room trying to solve the puzzle behind this DDK device."

_Vegeta: "And?"_

Toushiro: "The only letter I've been able to figure out is S."

_Vegeta: "Ok, it scares me when you are asking me for help on that."_

Toushiro: "Very funny. What is behind this door?"

_Vegeta: "Sadly I cannot tell you until you unlock it."_

Toushiro: "Wait so you're telling me that the only way you can get any information on what's beyond this door is to unlock it! Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

_Vegeta: "Because we didn't run into this problem until now. Look, until you unlock it, I'm stuck."_

Toushiro: "Ugh!"

_Vegeta: "All I can tell you is that it says Parts Storage on the map. Everything else is hidden."_

Toushiro: "Parts Storage? For what!"

_Vegeta: "Well considering everything down here is either about the Port or 3rd Energy Experiments, I'd go with that."_

Toushiro: "But still... What would they be storing? I'm having a very hard time believing it has to do with the Port seeing as how I'm in the opposite direction! And what could they need for the 3rd Energy! From what I understand, all it needs is a stabilizer, a-"

Toushiro stopped his rant for a second and looked over at the DDK devise. Now he could see the password.

Toushiro: "It's Stabilizer..."

Toushiro typed in Stabilizer and the door unlocked.

_Vegeta: "Did ya ever notice how I'm always in some bad mood and I'm much better with puzzles than Kakarot who's rarely ever mad?"_

Toushiro: "Shut up, Vegeta."

Vegeta could be heard laughing before Toushiro ended the conversation. But he also had to agree with Vegeta. Vegeta was way better at solving puzzles than Goku was and he always 'looked' angry. Goku was always happy and he really couldn't solve a puzzle to save himself. Trying to forget that interesting little fact, Toushiro went through the door. There was a path that only went left when he first entered so he went down the path. Half-way there, he stopped as an alarm went off.

System Voice: "Initiating decontamination. Proceeding."

The young captain looked down at his feet and saw a bright light swirling up around him. Once it had completely encased him within the light, he felt a sudden flash of heat and then it was over.

System Voice: "Sterilization complete."

Toushiro: "I'll kill this thing if it did anything to me outside of sanitation purposes."

With that done and over, Toushiro proceeded on. Once through the door, he got some interesting news from Vegeta.

_Vegeta: "Toushiro. Turn right and head to the very end of the hallway. The door has a DDK System and, according to these notes and maps... It's the last."_

Toushiro: "THANK YOU! GOD, I HATE THESE THINGS!"

_Vegeta: "Feel better?"_

Toushiro: "Much! Thanks."

Now that he'd gotten that out of his system, Toushiro went to the door on the far right. The last DDK device had the symbol D inscribed on it. He used the Code and Input Discs and got a real surprise. The Code and Key were switched around. The Code box had numbers and the Key had letters. What's more, they made no sense. This is what he saw in the Code box:

04 15 03

20 15 18

06 11 09

18 11 07

And this is what he saw in the Key box:

GF

Who came up with this?

Toushiro: "If I get out of here with my sanity in one piece, it will be a fucking miracle!"

_Vegeta: "It'll be a miracle if we get out of here at all."_

Toushiro: "Please don't mess with me right now, Vegeta. I am very close to just screaming."

_Vegeta: "Then do what I do. Go for broke and just start typing in words."_

Toushiro: "What should I try? Doctor Kirk?"

_Vegeta: "Hey, if it fits, try it!"_

Just out of amusement for his second lieutenant, Toushiro typed in: DOCTORKIRK. The door... Was unlocked.

Toushiro: "I. Don't. Believe this."

Vegeta just started laughing and Toushiro ended the conversation again before anything else could be said. The young captain went through the door and down the passageway ironically called Passageway. He tried to go through the next door but it was locked. There was a panel next to it that asked for a Key Chip. The number 0392 was inscribed on it. He had both chips so Toushiro went back to the Security Pass Room were he had seen another one of those computers for the Key Chips. Once there he wasted no time in inserting the Key Chips into the slots. He had to overwrite the data on the chips so he typed in the number 0392. The same puzzle as before appeared but this time he had two columns to fix. Eight clear oval cells, four white and four red. To solve it, he had to put all of the clear cells in the bar to the left and the white cells on top of the red cells in the right bar. Toushiro decided to get all of the cells in the left bar in order first which were the white and half of the clear cells. Soon he had all of the clear ones on top of the white ones. He did the same thing with the red cells and the rest of the clear ones. There was a switch that allowed him to switch the cells in one bar with the ones in the other. Eventually he had the correct pattern and the data on the Key Chips were rewritten. Toushiro went back to the door in the Passageway. He used one Key Chip on the lock and door opened, revealing another one behind it. The young captain used the remaining Key Chip to unlock the door and he instantly felt a difference in the air the minute the door opened. The air felt charged somehow. Toushiro knew that he was now in the heart of the lab where Kirk was doing his experiments with Third Energy even without actually knowing where he was. It was just one of those feelings. Kirk was sure to be protective here so Toushiro walked down the tunnel carefully. Beyond the next door was the Third Energy Area B2. Toushiro just looked up at this gigantic generator. It was so big. It was almost just as big as Vegeta's Spinosaurus form. Toushiro walked down the railway as quietly as he could. Halfway there, there was a computer on the wall. There was a flashing button on the control panel and Toushiro pressed it. Behind him, a walkway was extended from the terminal to the generator to the walkway he was on. Toushiro left that alone for the time being and went to the door on the far end. It opened up to the Third Energy Control Room. There were two floors in here. The boy went down the stairs to the bottom level first. While looking around down there he found the Level B Key Card. Finding nothing else of any importance for the time being, he went back upstairs. He eventually found a door that wasn't locked and that was the door to the Power Frequency Room. Inside, he found a female scientist in the corner, unconscious... Dying. There wasn't much he could do for her now. Close by there was a monitor displaying the circuit schematics to the status of the emergency power supply. It said that it is currently set to the basic power source of the facility. It also said that Toushiro could switch the supply destination of the emergency power to the Third Energy Generator. Toushiro replied yes to the switching of the power to the generator. It was the same Energy Supply Control System as the one before. The young captain solved the puzzle and the system was switched. The boy then headed back to the terminal for the generator just outside the Power Frequency Room. Toushiro started up the system. The system went to work and the testing was complete after a few moments. But Toushiro couldn't go any farther. Apparently, he needed Kirk's ID Card and number to operate it. Toushiro just smashed his fist against the side of the controls in anger.

Toushiro: "Of course it's never that easy!"

Bang! The boy turned around quickly! The sound had come from the Power Frequency Room. The young captain rushed back in to find the female scientist dead in a pool of her own blood! There were bloody hand prints all over the walls too. Toushiro ran over to the female researchers body and discovered that she had been shot to death with a gun! She was holding a piece of paper in her hand with the numbers 1281 written with her own blood. Toushiro suddenly heard someone leave through the back door and he ran after them. It was the Passageway to Personal Lab. Turning the corner inside passageway was...

Toushiro: "KIRK!"

Toushiro ran after Kirk and followed him to his Personal Lab. Along the way, he called for help.

Toushiro: "Vegeta! Byakuya! I found Kirk! He's heading to his Personal Lab!"

_Vegeta: "I'm on my way!"_

Toushiro: "If there's another way out of that room Vegeta, take that path! I don't want him getting away this time!"

_Vegeta: "Way ahead of you, Toushiro!"_

Toushiro: "Byakuya! Did you hear me!"

There was no reply from Byakuya. But that didn't matter now!

Toushiro: "Forget you then!"

Kirk was trapped now! There were only two ways in and out of Dr. Kirk's Personal Lab. The way he had just came in from with Toushiro hot on his tail and the other one that would lead him straight into Vegeta! Toushiro felt confident that this was it! They had Dr. Izaya Kirk cornered and trapped now! But then suddenly...

Dr. Kirk: "Don't move."

Toushiro froze as Kirk pointed a gun straight at his head! The boy slowly lifted his arms and hands up as he tried to remain calm.

Toushiro: "And what do you think you're doing?"

Dr. Kirk: "Carving a name for myself in history with the ultimate energy source."

Toushiro: "Open your eyes, you freak. Your precious creation is nothing more then another weapon to be misused."

Dr. Kirk: "Hm hmph, you seem to have a small degree of superficial intelligence. It's too bad that it is wasted on one who is about to die!"

Kirk was about to pull the trigger when the gun was suddenly knocked out of his hand at the last minute! Toushiro kicked it away from the doctor before he could pick it up. They both looked behind Toushiro to see Byakuya standing there.

Byakuya: "I assume you are alright, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toushiro: "Yeah... Thanks."


	14. Chapter 14

Key Note: If it's _italic_, that means it's over the communicators.

* * *

><p><strong>No Turning Back<strong>

Byakuya and Toushiro secured Kirk.

Byakuya: "Sorry to interrupt your lecture doc. You were saying..."

Dr. Kirk: "Yes... I was saying. I discovered how the Third Energy could effect space if it ran unchecked all those years ago. I thought that the energy had the ability to transfer selective space to an alternate time-space continuum... But I was incorrect. The space was not transferred, it was exchanged. To put it in terms that even you can understand, Third Energy has the ability to replace a pocket in space with one from a different time!"

Toushiro: "What?"

Dr. Kirk: "Yes! I came to these conclusions following this evenings final experiment! You've seen the effects yourself! Those beasts were occupying the space this facility is located on almost 65 million years ago!"

Byakuya: "Right. So that's how those dinosaurs appeared in our time."

Dr. Kirk: "Precisely. And THAT is what I have done!"

Toushiro: "A-huh. And how many people were sacrificed before you made this discovery?"

Dr. Kirk: "Ha ha ha! Who cares? The numbers are quite irrelevant. Let's just say that there were many. Extraordinary deaths for ordinary men! Don't you think?"

Toushiro: "Spoken like a true devil."

Dr. Kirk: "A god or a devil, hmph. I don't care about that, only my experiment!"

Toushiro: "You're one wrong word away from me beheading you!"

Byakuya: "Enough! Only one thing matters at this point. Your grand invention is blocking our escape."

Dr. Kirk: "You need destroy the vortex. Heh heh heh the only way to that is to allow the generators Third Energy levels to overload. Theoretically speaking, the Third Energy and the vortex will cancel each other out if they come in contact with one another. But there is one small catch."

Toushiro: "Of course."

Dr. Kirk: "If you cannot stop the generators Third Energy overload, this entire region maybe shifted to another point in the space-time continuum!"

Byakuya: "Then we'll just make sure to be somewhere else when the shift happens. No problem."

Toushiro: "But we couldn't even activate the device!"

Kirk just genuinely laughed in Toushiro's face.

Dr. Kirk: "HA HA HA HA! You're missing the initializer and stabilizer, right?"

Toushiro: "Where are they?"

Kirk didn't reply Toushiro's question until Byakuya pointed his sword at him. It seemed to finally click that if he wanted to live, Kirk had to cooperate.

Dr. Kirk: "Calm down! They should be stored in one of the security level A rooms on floor B3!"

Kirk then handed the Level A Key Card to Toushiro.

Byakuya: "Very good doc. Now you understand out situation. We live, you live."

Byakuya took Kirk to the next room behind them. Just then, Vegeta arrived and he looked like he'd been through hell.

Toushiro: "Vegeta! You alright? You're covered in blood!"

Vegeta: "I'm fine, Toushiro. Just a few run-ins with some raptors."

Just then, Byakuya came back.

Vegeta: "Ok. I'm all set to whip up a program that will send a stream of Third Energy into the vortex."

Byakuya: "I'll keep an eye on the doctor. Hitsugaya, you go find those devices and overload the Third Energy. Remember, they're in a security Level A room on floor B3."

Toushiro: "Right!"

Toushiro was about to run out when Vegeta grabbed the back of his collar!

Vegeta: "Oh hell no! That whole floor is crawling with dinosaurs including that T-Rex!"

Toushiro gulped. He had honestly forgotten about the T-Rex down there.

Vegeta: "Let's get this situation under control before charging off, Byakuya."

Then Vegeta handed Toushiro a disk.

Vegeta: "Here. Take this. The disk contains the draft plans for the initializer and stabilizer. I stumbled over them while searching through database. Fortunately, the room where the parts are stored is not far from here. We should gather up the parts and assemble the devises!"

Byakuya: "Don't be ridiculous. Hitsugaya doesn't have the technical knowledge for that. We don't even know if all the right parts are there! We'd be better off simply trying to hunt down the completed devises."

Toushiro huffed at Byakuya saying that he wasn't smart enough to do something. Both nobles were at each others throats now!

Vegeta: "It's too dangerous down there, he won't make it! I barely made it!"

Byakuya: "It's your call then, Hitsugaya. You're the one who has to do this, so what's your choice?"

It was up to Toushiro now. Byakuya's strategy: Head for the B3 Lv. A Area. Vegeta's strategy: Head for the Parts Storage on B2. Each strategy had it's risks. If he went with Byakuya's plan, he'd be fighting a lot of dinosaurs and that T-Rex again. If he went with Vegeta's plan, the right parts might not be there or he could assemble them wrong. He finally made his decision. He just hoped that it wasn't a fatal mistake.

Toushiro: "Sorry, Vegeta. But I'm gonna have to go with Byakuya's plan this time."

Byakuya seemed pleased that Toushiro had chosen his plan over Vegeta's. The saiyan prince growled at the noble captain.

Byakuya: "Ok. Let's do it!"

Byakuya went to keep an eye on Kirk.

Vegeta: "Whatever you do... Don't drop your guard for a second! I know you want to prove to me that you can handle things on your own with your own skills, but promise me that if it becomes too much for you, even for a second, you'll call me."

Toushiro: "I promise."

Vegeta: "All right then. Good luck."

Vegeta left to get to work. The young captain went to the room Byakuya was keeping Kirk at bay and used the F. C. Device to take the doctors fingerprints. Toushiro went back to the Third Energy Control Room and took the elevator inside the room down to the B3 floor. Toushiro was back at the Rest Station where another Therizinosaurus was waiting! The boy quickly disposed of the beast and moved on to the Carrying Out Room B3... Where the T-Rex was last. Fortunately, it was still there. But for how long, Toushiro didn't know. So the boy wasted no time in getting to the Transport Passageway. He went to the first security Lv. A door and went to Special Weapons Storage. The storage room was filled with dangerous weapons like nuclear bombs and heavy machine guns. In the back of the room, there was an elevator. Toushiro stepped on and pressed the button. The elevator took him up and into a cold section. On the wall there were the parts he needed. The initializer and stabilizer. With the parts in hand, Toushiro hurried back to get the Third Energy generator working. But when he stepped back into the Transport Passageway, the real test of his skills began. Two Therizinosaurus stood before him. Toushiro didn't want to risk damaging the initializer and stabilizer by fighting these beasts so he ran around them. In the General Weapons Storage, three raptors were roaming. The young captain killed two and ran off before the third had a chance. As he entered the Carrying Out Room B3, he ran past the T-Rex again. But just as he opened the door to head into the Passageway to the Carrying Out Room, he heard the giant beast begin to stir. Time to get out! In the Passageway to the Carrying Out Room, Toushiro encountered more Therizinosaurus. Toushiro ran all the way back to the Security Pass Room and went to the computer for rewriting ID Cards. And Toushiro began the rewriting program after inserting the ID Card. He already knew Kirk's Registration Number. 31415. After typing in the number, he plugged the F. C. Device up to the computer. The fingerprint data and Registration Number were matched and Toushiro was now Dr. Izaya Kirk to anything he used the ID Card on. On the way back to the Third Energy Area B2, Toushiro ran into another blue raptor. The young captain stabbed the dinosaur in the chest and moved on. Once he was in the Third Energy Area B2, Toushiro called up Vegeta.

Toushiro: "Ok, Vegeta. I've got the parts. What do I do next?"

_Vegeta: "Head to the terminal in the Control Room and start up the system."_

Toushiro: "Ok and, no hard feelings about me picking Byakuya's plan over yours, right?"

_Vegeta: "None at all. In fact, I'm a little impressed that you were able to handle that all on your own."_

Hearing that Vegeta was impressed was a good moment for Toushiro. But he had work to do. Toushiro went back to the Third Energy Control Room and went to the terminal. He started up the system and waited for it to finish. When it was, Vegeta called him again.

_Vegeta: "Ok, now go to the Generator and place th_e_ initializer and stabilizer into it."_

Toushiro: "Which goes where?"

_Vegeta: "There is an elevator next to the door where you first entered from. When you go down there, you put the initializer in that chamber and the stabilizer goes to the one up top. And FYI, I'm reading from the database."_

Toushiro: "So that's how you know. Ok, I'll get that done in no time so get ready."

_Vegeta: "Let's get this going and get the hell out of here!"_

Toushiro went strait to the Third Energy Area B2 again and took the elevator down to the bottom like Vegeta had said. There he found the terminal and placed the initializer into the generator. Once the device was in the generator, Toushiro went to the control panel next to it and turned the initializer half of the generator on. The bottom half of the generator started to hiss and hum as it started working.

_Vegeta: "Now place the stabilizer in upstairs and we'll be ready to go."_

Toushiro went back upstairs and went to the terminal for the stabilizer. Once he placed the stabilizer in the generator, everything was ready to go!

_Vegeta: "Ok! Start'er up!"_

Toushiro started the system on and it did its job. Then a speaker system came on.

System: "Warning! Third Energy output is approaching critical point! Seise operation immediately!"

Toushiro ran back to the Third Energy Control Room and went to the downstairs terminal. Over the alarm, Toushiro heard Vegeta call him.

_Vegeta: "Ok Toushiro! Set the power up to maximum!"_

Toushiro: "Here goes. Just remember there's no turning back once it overloads."

_Vegeta: "Then we won't look back. Let's do this!"_

Toushiro flipped the switch. The Third Energy began to overload. This was it! No turning back now!


	15. Chapter 15

Key Note: If it's _italic_, that means it's over the communicators.

* * *

><p><strong>Escape!<strong>

The Third Energy generator was overloading! There wasn't much time to waste! Toushiro hurried back to fetch Byakuya and Kirk as fast as he could! Meanwhile, Byakuya was holding Kirk at bay when the alarm rang out in the room. Seconds later, there was an tremor of some kind! The whole place shook. There was a crumbling sound above them and Byakuya looked up just in time to see one of the large pipes over him collapse on top of him! When the tremor subsided Byakuya now laid on the floor, bleeding and hurt badly. Kirk, however, did not help the man.

Dr. Kirk: "Have fun in hell."

And Kirk ran off cackling. Byakuya tried to get up but he couldn't. The large pipe on his back was too heavy and he was now too weak. Fortunately, Toushiro arrived just in time.

Toushiro: "BYAKUYA!"

The young captain ran over to the man's side in a flash!

Byakuya: "C-Captain... Hitsugaya..."

Toushiro: "Hang on, I'll get you out!"

Toushiro then tried to lift the huge pipe but it was too heavy for him as well. Byakuya could see the child prodigy needed help so he tried to assist him. But it was no use. The Squad 6 Captain had lost too much blood and was now too weak to be of any help. Toushiro just wasn't strong enough. The pipe collapsed back onto Byakuya and Toushiro just looked at the scene, panting from his efforts. They were getting nowhere like this and time was running out! Toushiro bit his thumb nail as his mind raced to figure out what to do! If only there was something he could use! Something strong, something sturdy, something like...

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

Toushiro quickly contacted Vegeta on his communicator.

_Vegeta: "Toushiro, what's wrong? Where are you and Byakuya?"_

Toushiro: "Vegeta, listen to me! I need help! Byakuya's trapped under a heavy pipe and I can't move it!"

_Vegeta: "Where are you?"_

Toushiro: "Kirk's personal library! Please hurry! He's hurt very badly!"

_Vegeta: "I'm on my way!"_

The call was ended and Vegeta hurried to their position! Meanwhile, Toushiro stayed next to the Squad 6 captain as they waited for the saiyan prince to arrive.

Byakuya: "Ugh... C-Capt... ... Hitsu..."

Toushiro: "Hang in there Captain Kuchiki. Vegeta's on his way."

Just then, the door opened and Vegeta ran in. The saiyan stopped for a second and observed the situation. Byakuya was face down on the floor in a pool of his own blood and a massive metal pipe had him pinned there. The pipe was still attached to the ceiling so simply pushing it off was pointless. Then the saiyan prince took action!

Vegeta: "Ok! Toushiro, I'll lift this up and when I do, you grab Byakuya and pull him out from underneath it! Got it!"

Toushiro: "Yes sir!"

Vegeta got a firm grip on the pipe and waited as Toushiro got into position to drag the injured captain out. When the boy had a firm grasp of the man's arms, he nodded at his second lieutenant. Vegeta began to lift the pipe. He had to take it slow, or else he might cause more injury to Byakuya. Once the pipe was only just lifted off of him, Toushiro pulled on Byakuya's arms and dragged him out from underneath it. The saiyan picked the noble captain up and followed Toushiro back to the Disembarkation Immigration Office. Once there, the saiyan prince went to work in clearing the path to the Port. Toushiro watched as the vortex disappeared right before his eyes. They could now leave!

Vegeta: "This is it! All that's left is our escape! Let's go!"

Toushiro: "Wait, what about Kirk?"

Vegeta: "What about him! It's a miracle that we're still alive at this point! Forget about him! If he cares so much about his experiment then let him get killed by it!"

Byakuya: "Don't... Forget the mission. We're not here to babysit."

Vegeta: "Sorry, but I have a conscience. I'm taking you back! Now!"

Byakuya: "No! You two get going! I'm going after Kirk!"

Byakuya started to walk away! If they didn't do something to stop him, the Squad 6 Captain was going to die!

Vegeta: "Do something, Toushiro!"

Toushiro had a tough choice on his hands. Either let Byakuya go and help him locate Kirk or...

Toushiro: "Byakuya!"

The young captain ran up to the proud captain and struck him behind the head with his swords hilt! Byakuya fell to the floor out cold in a heart beat! Without missing a beat, Toushiro turned to his second lieutenant.

Toushiro: "Grab Byakuya, any data you have, and lets get the hell out of here, Vegeta! This mission went whack the moment we arrived and I'm not losing another man! We're leaving!"

Vegeta: "About time someone made sense around here!"

The saiyan prince grabbed the data he already had on him and picked up Byakuya in a flash! The saiyan led the way to the Port and to the Hovercraft Storage. Toushiro followed close behind. Vegeta put Byakuya in the Hovercraft and went to work on checking if everything was ready.

Toushiro: "Ok, let's get out of here!"

Vegeta: "We can't! At least not yet. It needs fuel and some minor repairs before it can move!"

Toushiro: "I'll take care of the fuel then."

Vegeta: "It looks like this thing is powered by some type of nuclear energy. Here!"

Vegeta tossed a special fuel container to the child prodigy.

Vegeta: "Put the fuel in that. By then I should be just about done."

Toushiro: "Ok!"

Toushiro hurried back to the Port. There he found the energy for the Hovercraft called Nucleum and filled the Energy Tank up to full. The boy returned to Vegeta and gave him the tank.

Toushiro: "Good enough?"

Vegeta: "Perfect! Just a few more repairs and-"

There was a tremble above them. They both knew who it was.

Vegeta: "It's that T-Rex again!"

Toushiro: "Leave him to me! You just work on getting that thing fixed!"

Vegeta: "Right!"

Toushiro headed back to the Port for the final time! When he got there, he could feel the T-Rex getting closer. The got ready to fight for his life! Then, the trembling stopped. Toushiro stood ready. The giant shutters next to him suddenly burst apart and the T-Rex walked out! It looked around and roared when it saw Toushiro! The dinosaurs tail smashed into something and the lockdown program began. This was now a problem! So long as the T-Rex was stomping around, Toushiro couldn't go anywhere! He had to stop it and NOW! The Rex followed the boy as he ran around the Port. Slowly it got closer to him. When the Rex was close enough, Toushiro attacked with Hyorinmaru!

Toushiro: "Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

The attack damaged the giant dinosaur a little. Toushiro started running again. He couldn't keep this up for long and he had no way of getting back to Vegeta and Byakuya. But that didn't mean they couldn't get to him! The Hovercraft suddenly pulled up next to them!

Vegeta: "Get down!"

Vegeta pointed his right hand at the beast! Toushiro knew what he was going to do and he dove to the floor! The T-Rex was almost on Toushiro when the saiyan prince fired an energy attack!

Vegeta: "Galick Gun!"

Vegeta's attack struck one of two propane tanks nearby the T-Rex! The explosion rocked the whole facility! The place was blowing up everywhere! At the Generator the Third Energy took form in a sphere of light and started to expand! Anything it it's path was ether destroyed or sent to another time. Back at the Port, Toushiro quickly got in the Hovercraft and sat in the passenger seat next to Vegeta.

Toushiro: "Have you ever driven one of these things before!"

Vegeta: "I don't even have a normal license! But how hard can it be?"

Toushiro: "Oh god!"

Vegeta: "Hang on!"

Vegeta started the Hovercraft up and the went forward. But the T-Rex dove into the water and followed them! But that wasn't all. Now they had the T-Rex AND the Third Energy field coming after them!

Vegeta: "Oh boy! I'd say it's time to RUN!"

The saiyan opened up the throttle and sped up the Hovercraft to its maximum speed! The T-Rex was sucked into the Third Energy vortex and disappeared! But they weren't out of danger yet. The Third Energy vortex was closing in!

Toushiro: "It's going to overtake us!"

Vegeta: "Not while I'm around!"

Vegeta opened the door and prepared another energy blast! He fired at the rock wall which gave the Hovercraft the boost it needed to clear the island and the Third Energy field! As everything settled down, Toushiro looked back to see the whole section of the island that the facility was located on was completely gone! It took Toushiro a while to fully come to terms on what had happened throughout the night. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. It was all almost overwhelming. The boy looked over at Vegeta and then at the injured Byakuya. They had failed to capture Kirk but that didn't matter. What mattered was that they were all alive.

Vegeta: "Wow! I don't know about you but I'm gonna ask Yamamoto for the rest of the month off. I need it after this!"

Toushiro: "Same here."

Toushiro sat back down in his seat and pondered his decision in leaving Kirk and just escaping.

Toushiro: "Do you think I made the right decision in abandoning the mission and just escaping? I feel like we failed the mission."

Vegeta: "We didn't completely fail the mission, captain. Remember our orders were to search Ibis Island for any signs of Dr. Kirk, bring him back alive and recover any data on his research. We searched the island and I recovered all of the data on his research. We got two out of the three done."

Toushiro: "Yes but we failed to capture Dr. Kirk and bring him back. The Head-Captain's going to see that as a failed mission."

Vegeta: "We did everything we could, Toushiro. But there were too many unforeseen elements for it to be possible for us to capture him. Again, we did all we could do. I'm sure Yamamoto will understand once he reads your final report on the mission."

Toushiro: "Yeah, you're right Vegeta. ... ... Take us home."

The saiyan smiled and piloted the Hovercraft to West City were they could go home.


	16. Chapter 16

Key Note: If it's _italic_ on this chapter, then that means that they are Toushiro's hand-written notes.

I hope you enjoyed this horror story. But don't scream! Toushiro has plenty of adventures with Vegeta ahead!

* * *

><p><strong>Mission Complete<strong>

Yamamoto: "How could you fail at such a simple mission?"

When Toushiro and Vegeta returned to the Soul Society without Dr. Izaya Kirk and with a badly injured Byakuya, they knew they were in for an earful. They were right.

Vegeta: "It didn't stay simple."

Yamamoto: "What do you mean?"

It was bad enough that their injuries hadn't been treated yet, with Byakuya being in critical condition an exception and was carted off to Squad 4 soon after arriving, but that Yamamoto was yelling at them in front of the other captains was just plain torture.

Vegeta: "Toushiro and myself are covered in wounds and Byakuya is in critical condition at Squad 4, what proof do you need!"

Yamamoto frond at the saiyan lieutenant even more. Then said saiyan's captain thought it best to step in now.

Toushiro: "Vegeta, calm down and let me talk from here on, ok?"

Vegeta: "Humph!"

Vegeta just looked away with his arms crossed as he normally did when he was in a mood, and Toushiro tried to explain the whole thing to Yamamoto and the other captains. Easier said then done when he himself had a hard time understanding it all.

Toushiro: "Well we, uh... We did recover all of the data on Kirk's research and we did search Ibis Island!"

Yamamoto: "But did you find Dr. Izaya Kirk at all!"

Toushiro: "Yes, we did and we did have him... For a moment... Twice."

Yamamoto: "What?"

Kyoraku: "What about the other two that were assigned with you? What happened to them?"

Soifon: "Were they killed by Kirk?"

Toushiro: "Uh... Yes and no in a way..."

Kurotsuchi: "Would you stop playing around and just tell us what happened!"

Toushiro: "I am! It's just... Well it's... (sign) It's difficult to explain."

Kurotsuchi: "What does that mean?"

Val: "It means he can't explain it right now so HUSH!"

The young captain smiled at Val. The Squad 5 Captain had his back like Vegeta.

Toushiro: "It'll be much easier for me to explain it in my final report tomorrow."

Yamamoto: "Why can't you do it now, Hitsugaya?"

Toushiro: "With all do respect to you Head-Captain, I'm not really in the mood or the mind-set to do it right now. I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm in a lot of pain and, from the looks on some of you and Vegeta, I stink too."

Komamura: "He DOES have a sent."

Val: "Vegeta too."

Toushiro: "I'm much more interested in getting cleaned up, getting my wounds looked at and treated, getting something to eat before going to bed and just sleep until tomorrow."

Vegeta: "Amen to that."

Yamamoto looked at the two carefully. They both looked tired, they both stank and they both had massive amounts of wounds on them. The most sever wound on Toushiro was the one on his arm. The ones on Vegeta was a deep cut on his shoulder and on his left leg which explained why he had been limping since they decided to overload the Third Energy Generator. The Head-Captain said that he would wait for Toushiro and Vegeta to get treated and rest before asking again about the mission. Squad 4 treated their wounds and were able to stabilize Byakuya's condition after several hours. For the rest of the day Toushiro and Vegeta rested, slept and ate. The next morning, Vegeta went to see Byakuya. Byakuya's condition was stable now and the saiyan prince had an itch that he just had to get rid of. During the whole mission, it seemed that the Squad 6 Captain had another mission that he was keeping secret from them. With Byakuya stable now, it was now or never.

Vegeta: "You can be pissy with me all you want but I know you were doing something else. What was it?"

Byakuya: "I'm not going to tell you."

Vegeta: "Oh yes you are! I don't care if I have to stay here until you get out or if I have to beat you down myself! I WILL get you to talk, Byakuya Kuchiki... One way or another."

Byakuya looked into the fierce eyes of the saiyan prince. Those black eyes of his said that he meant every word. So, finally, the truth was revealed.

Byakuya: "The mission to search Ibis Island for any signs of Dr. Kirk, bring him back alive and recover any data on his research was a lie. Our REAL mission was to recover all the data on Third Energy, including on how to use it as a weapon."

Vegeta was understandably shocked.

Vegeta: "What?"

Byakuya: "The Department of Research and Development knew that Kirk's project had to be some type of weapon. Just think about it! A staged accidental death, a secret non-weapon project at a hidden military base! The Department of Research and Development has always been well known for making new things in secret."

Vegeta: "So the whole mission was a front from the start!"

Byakuya: "Our real mission was to ascertain all information on the weapon. Dr. Kirk was just a bonus."

Vegeta: "I don't believe it... And this was from the old man himself right!"

Byakuya: "Yes. That's why I was assigned the leader for this mission."

Vegeta: "So we risked all our lives on some stupid weapon hunt? Why didn't you tell us!"

Byakuya: "I didn't want to put any of you in danger... What you didn't know, couldn't hurt you."

Vegeta: "Flattering that you showed some compassion about our safety, Byakuya. But two of your men are dead and you nearly died yourself! Next time, let us know the truth up front. It'd be better for all of us if you did. If I had died, I'd be much happier knowing the truth behind my death than some damn lie!"

Vegeta began to walk off.

Byakuya: "I'm sorry."

Vegeta: "Save your strength and get better. You're gonna need it to win my trust back!"

And the saiyan stormed off. When he got back to Squad 10, he saw Toushiro working on the final report on the Dr. Kirk mission.

Toushiro: "Where have you been?"

Vegeta: "I went to see Byakuya and he told me why he was acting so strange during the mission. The mission that we were told was a lie."

Toushiro: "What?"

Vegeta: "Our real mission, the one Yamamoto told Byakuya and Byakuya only, was to ascertain all information on the Third Energy so it could be used as a weapon."

Toushiro: "Are you serious! So we went through all that just for some damn data? What did Byakuya say to that?"

Vegeta: "He said that he kept it from us because he didn't want to put any of us in danger. What we didn't know, couldn't hurt us."

Toushiro: "Ironic considering what happened to Lee Hintaro and himself!"

Vegeta: "Truly."

Toushiro: "What did you do with that data you retrieved?"

Vegeta: "I still have it. I'm thinking of either deleting all of the stuff pertaining to the use of the Third Energy as a weapon or just handing it over and see what happens. What do you think I should do, captain?"

Toushiro: "Hmm... ... Just hand it over but with a threat."

Vegeta: "You're allowing me to threaten the people who I hand the data over to?"

Toushiro: "Yes. Tell anyone you give it to that if they try to use it AS or WITH a weapon of any kind, we'll personally hunt them down and deal with them! We've seen what small experiments with it could do. I'm not going through that again!"

Vegeta: "What about Yamamoto?"

Toushiro: "You leave that to me, Vegeta. I was thinking of skimping on some of the details like the dinosaurs, but now I'm going to make this final report as detailed as I can possibly make it. Down to the very last drop of blood."

And so Vegeta watched as Toushiro started over on his final report on the Dr. Kirk mission. That night, Squad 1's Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe was handing Head-Captain Yamamoto a folder containing Toushiro's final report on the mission.

Sasakibe: "Here you are sir. Captain Hitsugaya's final report on the Dr. Kirk mission."

Yamamoto: "Ah yes, I've been waiting for this. Thank you Sasakibe."

Sasakibe left shortly afterwords, leaving Yamamoto to read the report. As was said, the Squad 10 Captain covered every possible, bloody detail on the mission. Yamamoto was not happy at first that they failed to recapture Kirk, but after reading Toushiro's final report on the mission, he came to realize that Captain Hitsugaya's decision to abandon the mission and escape the island was the right thing to do. He also became aware of how dangerous the Third Energy could be and made a note to himself about informing the Department of Research and Development. The last thing was the status reports on all of the team members with Toushiro's notes on their status. Yamamoto read these carefully.

~Dr. Izaya Kirk... Status: Unknown.

(Toushiro's Notes) _Due to unforeseen elements of the area, we were unable to recapture Dr. Kirk. His survival is unknown..._~

~Byakuya Kuchiki... Status: Alive.

(Toushiro's Notes) _Captain Kuchiki did survive, but he was seriously injured and is currently recovering at Squad 4._~

~Lee Hintaro... Status: Deceased.

(Toushiro's Notes)_ Lee was attacked and killed by a large reptile that was inhabiting the island. He will be missed..._~

~Kusoto Mantana... Status: Unknown.

(Toushiro's Notes) _We lost contact with Kusoto at the beginning of the mission and have not heard from him since. It is believed that he is dead..._~

~Vegeta Briefs... Status: Alive.

(Toushiro's Notes) _Vegeta recovered all of the data on the island and has sent copies to Kisuke Urahara, Captain Kurotsuchi and his wife, Bulma Briefs to be analyzed. He is fully recovered and ready for his next mission._~

~Toushiro Hitsugaya... Status: Alive

(Toushiro's Notes) _As for myself, I too am fully recovered and ready for my next mission!_~

The End.


End file.
